I Don't Need Saving
by Ms.CenaOrtonMysterio
Summary: Selena has been a high end "escort" since she was 18. She loves what she does.When she's sent to cheer up John Cena after his bitter divorce,he wants to help her out of the business. What do you do when you want to help someone who doesn't want it?
1. Captain Save A

I Don't Need Saving

**I've had a lot of new stories in my head right now, and I have to get them out so tell me what you think.**

**I'm warning now. This story will be raunchy as fuck. So this goes way beyond M. You have been warned.**

Selena's POV

So let me get this out know. I'm a call girl. For a high class "escort" service. We provide our services to the rich and famous. A-list elite celebrities.  
I know what you're thinking. I must have a checkered past. Daddy didn't hug me, mommy called me ugly. Or I grew up all innocent in a religious family and I'm rebelling. Nope. My parents own the business. They've been doing this for years. Growing up I always had the brand name clothes, high quality make-up, and all the cars I've ever driven are from across the pond. I never knew where they got all the money until I started looking through official documents. What we do is not illegal. The girls aren't forced to work here and the can leave as long as they fulfill there future appointments. They want to do this and get paid greatly for doing it.  
Why did I join you ask? Well I love sex. It's probably the Brazilian in me. My parents don't care. I wasn't raised not knowing about sex. When I was five I asked my mom were babies come from. Her exact words were: "A man puts his wiener in his wife's private part until he cums at his cum races to her eggs and makes the baby." Yeah, magical right. I was always interested in sex. I gave myself my first orgasm when I was 14. Lost my virginity at 15. And started having good sex at 16. I wasn't only interested in having it. I love reading about it. Erotica, Sexology, anything about sex is on my Kindle.  
So when I found out I could get money doing it. I asked my mom if I could join. Both my parents were against at first. Then they realized how much money I can bring in so they let me in. I don't work with them directly and we don't speak about it outside of work. I am a top earner.  
Exotic girls bring in the most money. I'm half Brazilian and half Trinidadian. So as you can guess my ass is huge. Double Ds tittes. I stand at 5 foot 6 inches. Light brown skin with forest green eyes and long black hair.  
I mostly get rappers and actors. You want names? Drake he was amazing and gave me many gifts we keep in contact, Trey Songz he can eat it, Tyga he's aggressive which I like, Chris Evans we still talk he's sweet and gentle, Usher, he's the definition of a lover. Rihanna, oh yeah I get with girls too. I never thought I would be into it, but I am. Only with lip gloss lesbian. I'm not one for butch. Rihanna is a sweetheart and that S&M song is not a lie. She likes that freaky shit. I don't go that far with girls. I've shared kisses with Amber Rose, Nicki Minaj. It cost more for the select amount of girls that go gay.  
How do all the girls get paid? We'll it depends on what the client wants. We have all kinds of girls. Tight bodies, curvy. All nationalities. Lets say you want a All-American with Big tits and a okay ass. That's 5 grand. You want to take her out 2 grand. Or if you want her straight to your room, that's 6 grand. Most guys don't want to get caught. Now when it comes to what they really want. Sex. That's where it gets pricey. If you want the standard giving head, hit from the back, then cumming on her body, 10 grand. Now, if you want roleplay or something freaky like being tied up and slapped around. 30 grand. I said elite celebs didn't I? This company isn't for Joe The Plummer. In one night adding up alll the extra I'll make 50 to 70 grand, but if they're a regular they'll get a discount. I know what you're thinking? What guy pays that much for sex when he can get a groupie? Well groupies can have diseases. All the girls here are clean and anytime someone wants a night they must bring their records showing they have no diseases. If we were to catch something that's a quarter of a million dollars.  
So yes that's my life. My next round of clients is changing supposedly. I got a call from our Booker Rachel.  
"Hello?" I asked picking up my iPhone.  
"Selena, it's Rach. We need you to come down to the HQ. We have plans for you honey." I smiled.  
"I'll be there as soon as possible." I hung up and threw on my white red bottoms with light blue short shorts, and a super low cut white v-neck. I grabbed my black leather Armani purse and jumped in my black Maybach. Fancy huh?

I got to headquarters. Why they call it that I don't know. We're not that serious. I walked inside. Everything is very professional and classy looking. You would having no idea pussy was being sold. I walked up to the front desk.  
"Is Dominic in?" I asked one of tempts. She was a very innocent sexy brunette with some pretty lips. Excuse my sexual thoughts.  
"Yes, in his office Ms. Dacosta." She said nervously dropping her papers. People usually think I'm the bitch boss's daughter who will make their life a living hell.  
"Calm down, sweetie. No need to be nervous." I leaned over the counter fixing her papers.  
"I'm sorry. I'm trying to get a job here." She would probably go under our teen category. She looks young.  
"Don't worry. What's your name? I'll put in a good word." She blushed.  
"Tiffany. You think I can be a high paid girl?"  
"Stand up." She did so. I twirled her around.  
"Sure. You have a nice ass and big titties. How old are you?"  
"Just turned 19."  
"Oh, yes. Are clients love young girls. You into girls? You could make a lot with older couples who both want something young."  
"I don't know. I never been with a girl." I kissed her softly. I can't help it. I love turning good girls out.  
"I do girls. You have a little bit more fun because it doesn't really end, you know. You could make a killing just be free." I smiled.  
"Okay."  
"Here take my number. In case you need advice." I wrote it down on a card and put it in her bra.  
"Nice meeting you Tiffany. Hope I see you around." I kissed her cheek and left to Dominic's office. He's the messenger for my parents.  
"Hi, Nic." I said walking in.  
"Hello Honey. We need to talk. We'll be changing your clientele." I wasn't thrilled I love the boys I get. But it is boring getting the same dick. I took a seat.  
"Who? Singer? I don't do ugly guys."  
"You like WWE, right?"  
"Love it. Hot guys showing they can whip ass. What's better?" I'm a female WWE fan. A dying breed.  
"Good. We got a call from Vince McMahon. He wants to use our services."  
"They want me or?"  
"I sent them pictures. He wants you."  
"I'm not fucking a old married man." I said popping my gum.  
"Not him. A wrestler."  
"Which one?"  
"John Cena." I licked my lips. He is a sexy beast.  
"How much am I getting?"  
"Since they want you exclusively to the company. 150,000 dollars." I almost feel out my chair.  
"And the man have to pay separately if they want you outside a event. And we haven't added the sex fees. You'll be spending nights on his bus. We don't know what he's into yet so you'll have to keep track. I'm sure you know the rates."  
"Yep, when do I start?"  
"It's Saturday. You start Monday."  
"Mm, damn I can't wait." I got up to leave.  
"Oh, and that Tiffany. You need to call her up. We can get some money with her."  
"You trying to get her?" He laughed.  
"I haven't been with a girl in a while. I'm in a teaching mood." I smirked running off. I looked at the tempt desk. Tiffany was typing away on her computer.  
"I put in a good word for you, sweetheart." She smiled.  
"Thank you so much."  
"Bye sweetie."

John's POV

I sat in my bus all alone as usual. This divorce is going to be bitter. Liz wants to take every dollar out of me. I need some relief right now. I told Vince hoping I could get a week off or something and he went and hired a in his words a "high class escort" in other words a hooker. I thought he was joking until I got sent the pictures. She is gorgeous everything any man could want. But I just can't bring myself to fuck her. I want it to be natural not forced. I really just need someone to talk to right now.

Selena's POV

It sucks leaving my regulars. I called Chris he was upset, but he'll get over it. Drake was sad, he said if I need anything he's here for me. The other guys will find new girls I'm sure.

I'm nervous about getting new guy, but also excited. I have to learn their turn offs and ons. Their hotspots. If they're tamed or wild. I can tell now. John will be apprehensive at first. But he fall for my seduction techniques all men have. I'm 22 I've been doing this since I was 18. I can decipher what someone wants just by looking at them.

|Monday|

I got off the plane into a car straight to John's bus. He requested I'd meet him first before I change into something sexy. I sat on his bed. It was nice and big. My snoop came in to me. I looked in his end table. No condoms. It cost more to go raw. It's no problem with my since I'm on birth control. I went in his bathroom. He had a lot of colognes. I love when the guy has hygiene. There have been many of times where I kissed someone and they tasted like blunts and smelled like cigarettes. I checked my hair and make-up. I heard footsteps on the bus. I went and sat on the end of his bed. He walked in. He's even sexier in person.  
"Hi, I'm Alyssa." I smiled.  
"Hi." He put his bags down not looking me in the eye. He awkwardly sat next to me. Well not next to me. I'm on one end he's on the other. I just stared at him. His body language told a story. Nervous, pain, anger, upset. He needs a hug. Those blue eyes made connection with my grays. I waved he smiled.  
"If you don't want to do this it's okay." I've seen guys like John before. Too sweet to fuck a escort.  
"But you need the money." He said staring at his lap.  
"No I don't honey." I laughed.  
"I'm not Candy walking down Sunset Blvd. I'm a high class escort. I'm clean I don't have a disease. I never did drugs. I'm not getting beat up by a wanna be rapper." He laughed.  
"I love what I do. Giving that person the fantasy they want. I can see this isn't your thing. Don't worry about paying me. Vince did." I got up to leave. He lightly touched the outside of my hand.  
"Don't go." He said softly almost pleading.  
"Okay." I sat a little closer.  
"I'm going through a lot right now. I just need someone to talk to."  
"Well Vince has me with you for a whole week. So you can get all your bullshit out."

John's POV

I have a prostitute as therapist. Great.  
"Don't go to the media." I said taking the softness out my voice.  
"Yes, because when I go that blows my cover. The media has no idea my company exist. I'd like to keep it that way." I shrugged. She got up. Her body is fucking amazing. If I wasn't in this damn slump I'd have her screaming right now. She started rubbing my shoulders.  
"So I'm guessing this divorce has you all in the dumps."  
"Yeah, I've known her for most of my life. Now it's over."  
"You filed right?"  
"Yeah, the marriage was never great. I loved her, but she got so fucking difficult. Everything turned into a fight."  
"So you've just been dealing with it?"  
"Yeah, we've been rocky for years. I cheated, she cheated. We've fought all night long. I was tired of it." I groaned as she rubbed my neck.  
"Did you go to counseling?"  
"No, I'm home like once every two weeks, and when I'm home I just want sleep. So we never did."  
"Do you still love her." He sighed.  
"I don't even know. I guess I don't."  
"Do you need a hug?" I looked at her. She had a girliness about her that I like.  
"Yes." She walked in front of me giving me a big hug. I hugged her back. Her skin and hair smelled so sweet.  
"You look so sad." She said looking in my eyes.  
"I'm tired."  
"Of begin alone?" She said thinking more.  
"No, with this job and the divorce I'm surprised I have time to breath. I'm hurting as usual." She sat next to me. Hip to hip.  
"Why don't you take sometime off you deserve it."  
"I'm the face of the company, and we've been having a hard time with the ratings. I can't."  
"You guys need to be TV 14 again. Those were the good days. Have SmackDown for the kiddies." I laughed.  
"You have a cute laugh. Don't be all emo. Just think you can get all the pussy you want now." I laughed.  
"I'm not that guy anymore. When I was younger I was a man whore." She laughed. We both have dimples.  
"I'm 35. I don't want that anymore. I need a girl that'll be their for me. Even if I'm barely home."  
"That's asking for a lot." She looked at my hand. I was cut up and bruised from my latest matches.  
"I know." She ran her hand through my hair. I don't mind her having her hands all over me.  
"Mind if I ask you something?" I asked.  
"No."  
"How long have you been a..." I didn't want to offend her.  
"A escort? 4 years. Since I was 18. I love it." She must be a sex addict.  
"No, I'm not a sex addict. It's just in me."  
"Are you bi?"  
"Yes, I like getting with girls but I'll never be in a relationship with one."  
"Did you use to be a stripper?"

Selena's POV

I love how people throw out all the stereotypes. Was I in porn?Was I a stripper?  
"No, I had straight As through all of high school. But I always had a thing for sex and knowing about it from the scientific side to actually doing it."  
"Oh."  
"Yep, are you bi?" I asked trying to break this awkward tension.  
"No, I only like my penis." I laughed. He smiled.  
"I'm just trying to make this less weird since I'll be hanging around for a week."

John's POV

"I'm sorry if I come off kind of guarded. I'm just really drained right now." She kissed my cheek.  
"I hope I can cheer you up some." She got up and went in her Coach duffel bag.  
"You don't mind if change do you?"  
"No." She went in the bathroom.  
This girl shouldn't be sucking dicks for money. I want to help her. She just needs a guiding hand. Alyssa came back out wearing bra and sweats.  
"So, where did you grow up?"  
"Beverly Hills." She retorted.  
"John, I'm not a messed up person. I was raised right. I just love sex."  
"Aren't you afraid of the diseases?"  
"No, my company checks all the guys and girls I get with. So please stop dropping sterotypes on me."  
"Don't you want more in your life? So your kids won't be ashamed of their mother." She rolled her eyes.  
"That's none of your business. Don't be captain save a you know what. I own my home and all my cars. I buy my own clothes and shoes. I never smoked pipe, got my ass beat, or been to a clinic." She laid down.  
"But if you want a problem child take your ass down a random road in the ghetto 9 times out of 10 you'll find one."  
"Sorry, damn. Aren't you just appose to nod and agree."  
"No, sorry. I have don't like to be treated like a hoe." I laughed.  
"Hoe, escort same thing." I huffed.

Selena's POV

Oh, he wants to do a low blow.  
"Well you're the one on a bus all alone while your ex is scheming on taking your cash. Just think you've been putting your body on the line now she's coming along and is going to take all you have to show for it." I smirked.  
"At least when I have kids I don't have to tell them I get fucked for cash!" I got up grabbing my bag.  
"I can see why your marriage failed." I left off his bus. I walked my way towards the taxi pick up.  
"Ay, baby!" I turned around.  
"You need help?" It was Randy Orton.  
"No, I'm fine. Cena just pissed me off."  
"Are you his little gift from Vince?" He laughed.  
"Yes, but he wanted to be a douche so I'm out."  
"Well its not safe for you to be out here all alone. Come with me." I raised a eye brow. Technically I'm not only for John, but the whole WWE. I'm  
just for John exclusively this week.  
"Okay." He held my hand taking me to his bus. This is my personal opinion, but I find Randy sexier than John. John is handsome, but Randy is one sexy fucker. He's married so I'm not gonna touch him… much.  
"What's your name sweetheart?"  
"Alyssa."  
"That's cute. Mind if I call you Lyssa?"  
"No, so you know why I'm here?" I asked taking a seat in the eating area. These guys have big buses.  
"Yes, I don't want anything. If I wasn't married that's another story." He laughed.  
"So, how long are you going to be around?"  
"A week. I'm exclusive to John. After this I'm to everybody or I can make my way back to my usuals."  
"Oh, so you wanna sleep out here or with me?"  
"Hm, I would want to lay in the same bed as you but to some women that counts as cheating." He smirked.  
"Our little secret." He took my hand leading me to his room. His sheets are silk. Me gusta.  
"So why did you leave Cena's bus?"  
"He's bi polar. One minute he's all sweet and nice then he gets all angry and defensive. He wanted to save me from the terrible life he thinks I have."  
"John's the kind of guy who wants to help people. Even if they don't want it. Just give him a chance. He's one of the coolest guys I know."  
"I guess I'll get with him tomorrow." We both laid down.  
"You are gorgeous. Vince may hire you as a Diva." I laughed.  
"God knows y'all need help in that area."  
"You watch wrestling?" He raised a eye brow.  
"Yes, since I was little. I went to WrestleMania 21."  
"Who's your favorite wrestler past and now."  
"Past, Hm depends the golden age, Dusty Rhodes. 80s, Macho Man. Attitude Era, Stone Cold. Now, Hm David Otunga." He laughed.  
"You're fucking with me right?"  
"Of course," I giggled.  
"Between you and Cena. I'm leaning towards you since John is on his man period." He laughed.  
"I'm impressed you know your stuff."  
"Thanks."  
"I love your back tattoo." I said rubbing his neck.  
"Thanks, you have any?" I showed him my fingers.  
"Cute, I love finger tattoos." I had Live on my pointer finger, Laugh on the middle, and Love on the ring.  
"Thanks, I can't get anything too crazy due to my job." Randy kept looking at my fingers. He bit on. I giggled.  
"I'm sorry. It's my thing."  
"It's cool. I've had guys do weirder things."  
"Like what?"  
"One guy liked to suck on the inside of my elbow. Another liked sucking on my ankles."  
"That's weird." He bit my pinky.  
"You think John's gonna do anything with you?" He asked.  
"Nope, he can't get off the fact I'm a escort he's too goodie goodie. I don't blame him. It's a hard pill to swallow."  
"Ha, you said swallow." I rolled my eyes and giggled.  
"That cost extra." He laughed. We fell asleep together. Nothing romantic my hand rested on his chest.

Randy's POV

I woke up before Lyssa. She is a one hell of a hottie. I always had the thought that "prostitutes" or whatever they liked to be called were fours and fives just strolling the streets. I think when John said he wanted to help her he meant someone beautiful like her should not be hooking up with dudes for money. If I wasn't married I'd be ready to wife her up.  
"Hey Lyssa. Sweetheart." She woke up and smiled.  
"Morning." She yawned.  
"Good morning. You hungry?"  
"A little."  
"You want a Hot Pocket?" I sang.  
"Sure, thanks." I got out of bed. My phone rang it was John.  
"Sup man?" I asked putting a hot pocket in the microwave.  
"I lost something... A person." I held back my laugh.  
"Do they have a fat ass, nice tits, and a sexy face."  
"Yes."  
"Alyssa? she's on my bus."  
"Did you fuck her?" He sounded jealous.  
"No, we just talked. I held back from grabbing on her titties."  
"Get her back her. I feel like I lost a kid."  
"Give her a break man. She's a cool chick."  
"She's a prostitute with a bad attitude."  
"If you're calling her a hoe she's not going to be all nice and shit. Just get off her back man."  
"Where are you so I can get her?"  
"Gold's Gym. Talk to you later man." I hung up. Lyssa walked in.  
"John's coming to get you."  
"Aw, I was having fun with you." She smiled.  
"Me too. I talked to John. Hopefully he leaves you alone." HONK HONK.  
"Wow, he can't knock on the bus door." She laughed getting her Hot Pocket.  
"He's not very subtle." I laughed.  
"He better not piss me off again."  
"If he does my bus is open."  
"Unless your wife is here." She laughed.  
"Thank you, Randy." She kissed my cheek.  
"You're welcome, Gorgeous." She smiled and left.

Selena's POV

I walked across the parking lot. John was standing in the middle tapping his foot.  
"Hi!" I waved.  
"What the fuck! You had me worried!" I laughed finally meeting him halfway.  
"You think it's funny?"  
"No, just your face when you get mad." I walked past. He grabbed my hand pulling me back to him.  
"Listen. Don't do that shit again." I pulled away.  
"Well as long as you're a asshole that's how it's going to be this whole week."  
"So you left just because I didn't use the term you like to describe what you do."  
"Look at it like this. When someone says wrestling is fake you get pissed right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well if feel the same when I get scaled down to a hooker or hoe." I went on to his bus.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. You're a entertainer, so am I. It's the same thing."  
"Explain that one." He chuckled.  
"You entertain people. You give them pleasure."  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
"So when you take off you shirt and all those women scream that's not giving them pleasure? Or when you do a signing and hugged them. You give them pleasure John." I licked my lips.  
"I do the same thing. Just on a different scale. I give people pleasure, fulfill their fantasies."

John's POV

Alyssa's voice drips with sex. I can only imagine her in bed.  
"So please just stay away from that word and me and you will get along just fine."  
"Okay, again I'm sorry." She walked up to me placing her hand on my chest. Her lips met mine. Alyssa has the softest lips. She pulled away and laughed. My mouth was still open . She pushed my chin up.  
"I'm sorry for talking about your marriage. But when I fight I go for the jugular."  
"I can tell." I chuckled.  
"I'm going to go shower. Randy got me all sweaty."  
"You..."  
"I'm kidding gosh. I'm all yours this week. Hopefully you do put me to waste." She purred next into my ear.  
"I'm going to go lay down. Wake me if you need anything." She went in the bedroom. This is going to be one hell of a week. My main goal is not to fuck her. I just want to help her out this situation.

**Soooo what do you guys think? I got the inspiration from a LifeTime movie. If I get good feedback then the next chapter will be their time together on the bus and how John is fighting his urges.**


	2. Johnny Goody Two Shoes

I Don't Need Saving

**Check my bio if you want to see pics of how Selena looks :]**

Selena's POV

After my nap I took a shower. John wasn't saying much to me. I don't like all the awkward quiet. So I put on a red lacy bra with a black bow in the middle and matching panties. I matched it up with my Chicago Bulls SnapBack and black red bottoms. If he doesn't make a move Centon exist. I walked out of the bedroom. He was fucking around with his iPad.

"Excuse me, John." He turned his head.

"Whoa." I laughed and twirled.

"What you think?" He bit his lip staring at my thighs and shrugged looking in my eyes. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Do you have a penis?" I grabbed at his pants.

"Ay, stop." He scooted over.

"What do I have cooties?" I laughed.

"No, It is not right to fuck you." I rolled my eyes.

"John, you are such a stiff ass. I'm going to have to use my vibrators because of you." He groaned.

"Don't talk about that."

"John, if you have yet to realize I am a super sexual person."

"I've known you for a day. I'm not going to just bust my dick out."

"But I bet you've had a one night stand."

"Yeah, when I was 24."

"You're just no fun are you. You have a hot chick that wants to have sex with you and you're not taking the opportunity."

"Can you please leave me alone. No one wants you." I rolled my eyes and went back to the bedroom. If you want something done I have to do it myself. I went in my bag getting my favorite pink cheetah print rabbit vibrator. I laid down on the bed and started up my toy.

John's POV

I heard a noise coming from my room. A small buzzing noise. I walked closer.

"Mmmmmm, ahhhhh." I opened the door slowly. Alyssa was laying on my bed getting off. All the blood in my body went to one location. I felt per cum begin to sep out. My hand slowly started massaging the massive lump. She rolled her nipples in between her fingers. I wonder how they must feel every second of the day. She moved the vibrator in and out her pussy violently.

"Ohhhh, fuck yes. Fuccck." I grinned she's thinking of me.

"Ohhhh Drake baby." My jaw dropped. She is not thinking of another dude. I began to soften but not fully still watching her.

"Mmm Drizzzyy. Yes baby!" The sound of her orgasm was amazing. I walked in after she calmed.

"You liked the show?" She giggled looking at me.

"Who's Drake?"

"I just had a really good orgasm don't stress me, Flat Top."

"May I remind you you don't run shit. Get up." Her cum was all over my sheets.

"Make me." She smirked. I would pick her up but she's doesn't have a panties on. Better idea. I grabbed the end of the sheets pulling on then. She flipped off the bed.

"Ow! What the hell!" I laughed. She was clutching her arm.

"Aw, need a bandaid."

"You asshole I've had surgery on this arm before."

"Been giving out to many hand jobs?"

"No, I do mixed martial arts. I've messed this up before." I looked closely. She was really hurting. I walked over and knelled down.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to touch you."

"Can you please treat me like a person? If you touch me you won't catch a disease. If we talk I won't immediately jump to, let's fuck! John I'm still a person believe it or not."

"I'm sorry." I help her up. My knees weakened seeing her naked. Her bra wrapped around stomach. Showing those large breast. She has perfect nipples erect right now from her pervious scene. She has a tight stomach showing she keeps up appearances in the gym. Her ass was more than fat. I have to find out what she's mixed with because you don't get a ass like that from eating. That's god given. Her thighs glistened as her juices ran down her legs. She giggled shaking her head.

"Want a taste?" She put the vibrator in my face. The aroma that came off of it was sweet. I know it must taste even sweeter.

"No." I backed away.

"Cool, more for me." She sucked and licked the vibrator. As if it was a lollipop. By the look on her face her she enjoyed her juices.

"I need to clean theses." I said looking directly at the sheets until I heard a loud pop sound. She removed her pink plump lips from the vibrator.

"Here use this." She went in her bag throwing me a spray bottle.

"It will eat up the cum stain. Every cheating man's best friend." I sprayed some on the bed.

"Anything else in that bag?" I laughed.

"Lots of sex toys, lotions, spray, lingerie. If you take the stick out your ass we can put them to use." She winked.

"Not happening." She laughed.

"Well the hump in your pants is giving you away." I looked down.

"John, just admit. I want need me. With this divorce going on I'm sure you haven't gotten your rocks off in a while."

"I need to talk to my lawyer." I ran away before she could touch me.

I don't mean to be a ass to her, but I'm very upset lately and she's the closet person around me right now so she's catching the bad end of me. She's a prostitute I bet she's had worse.

Selena's POV

John is so annoying. One minute he's a teddy bear next minute grizzle. My phone rang.

'Chris x3' I smiled.

"Hello?"

"Sel, baby I'm sorry for getting mad with you."

"Oh baby you're good. I miss you. This guy I'm with right now is so moody." I'm not allowed to tell my clients names to people or other clients.

"Well tell me when you get back to LA. I'll send you some gifts."

"I want you. Fuck them gifts." He laughed.

"Has he fucked you yet?"

"No." I whined.

"I need dick. My vibrators are great but damn."

"He must be nuts."

"If you really want to cheer me up. When I get back to LA. Come to my house in that Captain America uniform with your hair done like it is in the movie."

"Sel, I shaved it."

"Then the Johnny Storm uniform. I need some role play." He laughed.

"I'll see what I can do. You think you can break some rules and send me a pic of you. Nothing crazy, just that pretty face."

"Will do. Kisses baby."

"Thanks, bye sexy." Leave it to Chris to cheer me up. I went in the bathroom and took some pics and sent them.

I've been hooking up with Chris for going on 3 years. We don't fuck a lot. He just likes taking me on dates. I rarely make him pay the fees. If John tries shit I'm going to charge him for random stuff. I showered and changed into a tank top and work out short shorts. After I grabbed my own iPad. I don't struggle to use it like John does. I plugged in my dre-beat turning on my sex song playlist and start reading 50 Shades of Grey.

John walked into the room a little while later. I study his movements seeing which man I'm getting.

"Have you seen my phone?" He asked looking under the bed.

"Nope, here what's your number I'll call it." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't want you having my number."

"You're such a ass. I'm trying to help. I can't wait until my week is up so I can get back to my regular life."

"Damn okay give me your phone." He snatched my phone off the nightstand. I grabbed it back.

"No, too late." I tugged but his strength was superior.

"Stop damn." He tried to break the grip I had on his wrist. He started lifting his arm I giggled rising off the bed. I don't weigh that much so it's not a hard task.

"Let go-" He toppled on top of me. His erection rubbed against my thigh. I giggled feeling the large wet spot. He wants me. I grabbed his neck pulling him down to a sensual kiss.

John's POV

My hands trembled wanting to touch her small body. Her hands traveled up my abs then back down. I felt her starting to undo my belt. I jumped up off of her and backed away.

"Oh my god. Stop this shit! One minute you find me repulsive the next you have your dick moving up and down my leg. Make a fucking choice."

"I'm not fucking you, I'm not fucking you, I am not fucking you." I muttered.

"Take a chill pill damn." I paced up and down the bed.

"I'm John Cena. I shouldn't being kissing a escort."

"Oh poor Super Cena. When is this bus stopping? I need some sun and to be around regular people."

"15 minutes." I left out my room.

I don't know what's wrong with me. Alyssa is so fucking gorgeous. Just thinking of her makes my cock twitch. Maybe if I just get some fresh air. A short while later the bus stopped. The guys and I were going for a workout. I went in the bedroom. Alyssa was watching TV some chicks yelling at each other on the Oxygen channel.

"I'm going to go workout. Stay here please."

"But John, " the way she says my name is something sinful.

"I'm board. I need to get off this bus too. Where are we anyway?"

"Oklahoma City. I'm making a appearance at SmackDown." She frowned.

"No leaving. I'll be back in a hour."

Selena's POV

Poor John. He thinks he runs me. I decided to tease him some I grabbed some scissors and cut down the middle of my tank until it showed a large amount of cleavage. I tied a knot in the bad then changed into some tight work out short tighter than the ones I wore previously. I slipped on some running shoes. I'm not planning to work out just tease John.

I walked into the gym. I saw John with Randy and Cody Rhodes. I love Cody's eyes. I can imagine how they must look when he cums.

"Hi, John. I thought I'd get a work out in." He looked over his shoulder and waved me off. Oh he's trying to act manly around his boys.

"Hi Randy." Randy smiled and opened his long arms. I hugged him.

"Mm, you smell so yummy." I gave him another hug.

"So do you."

"Thanks, it's J. Lo." From the corner of my eye I caught Cody checking me out.

"Hi I'm Cody." He put his hand out.

"I know. I love you promos." We shook hands.

"Thanks, you don't mind my asthma breathing?" He laughed.

"No, I find it cute."

"What are you mixed with. I don't see any American in ya."

"Brazilian and Trinidadian. That explains my ass."

"And those eyes." Cody cooed.

"And those lips." Randy smiled. They are really making up for John's lack of affection.

"Do you speak those languages."

"Yes, Portuguese, Spanish, German, French. Trinidad is harder do to all the different saying but I'm learning."

"Wow, beautiful and smart. Why would Vince give to John." Randy laughed. John coughed.

"I'm still here." I giggled at his jealous expression.

"I guess we'll catch up later. Bye boys." I hugged Cody then Randy. I felt I little something extra in Randy's hug. A big something. I made him hard. He smirked and winked. 'Our Secret' He mouthed. I smiled.

"See you Alyssa." John smiled. I popped my gum and kept walking.

John's POV

"She's bad man, what you gonna do with that?" Cody asked licking his lips at Alyssa.

"Nothing." Randy shook his head.

"That is prime pussy right there! And you're gonna past it up?"

"Yes."

"John we've never really went in to this in detail. But are you leaving Liz because you're gay? If you are we'll still be cool." I rolled my eyes.

"No, she's a prostitute. She's fucked other guys before me." Cody laughed.

"So has any other chick you've fucked."

"Agreed," Randy nodded.

"She gets money for her shit that's hustle."

"I'm not getting with her. I feel like I'm forcing her."

"She told me about the company. She doesn't fuck guys she's not attracted to."

"Still." I shrugged.

"Okay, if she wasn't a escort and had a regular job. Would you fuck her then?"

"No." Randy groaned.

"Tell me one thing that isn't sexy on her."

"She's short." Randy throw his towel at me.

"Short chicks are great to have in bed. You can move them around easily and shit." Cody said.

"I'm not fucking her."

"Okay, then let me get her shit and put her on my bus."

"No." I said defensively.

"You like her." Randy laughed.

"That's why you won't fuck her. Because you can't except you like a escort."

"I don't like her. All she does is talk about sex and want to fuck. Not much deeper than that."

"Oh my god. I'm John Cena. I get ass loads of cash for wearing jorts and colorful shirts. My boss hired a hot chick to fuck me anyway I want. MY LIFE IS TEEEERRRRRIBLLLE." Randy yelled. Thank god no one was in the same area as us.

"Shut up. I don't need someone hearing this."

Selena's POV

I worked up a good sweat working out. To whine down I got on stationary bike. Someone grabbed my sides.

"Hi Lyssa." It was Randy.

"Hi Randy." He walked in front of me.

"So John still has you board."

"Yes, he's no fun. He watched me getting off and didn't do shit."

"Just give him time. I like this shirt on you." I laughed. My nipples were showing slightly.

"Thanks."

"Looks like you're in a Kanye West video." I slapped his chest playfully.

"You cray."

"You hot." I rolled my eyes.

"Your phalanges are looking extra yummy." I laughed.

"Do you have a fetish or something?"

"Kind of. I just love when girls have nice hands. It shows she keeps up maintenance on herself."

"I do. I try to hit up the spa once every two weeks."

"How often do you work out."

"I do yoga every morning. Which has been kind if hard being on these damn buses with all the moving. I usually get to the gym on the weekdays."

"You got discipline I like that." He touched my hand.

"You know people take pics of you in the gym right?"

"Come outside with me then." I looked back at John. He would not care.

"Okay." I followed him out. We sat on a bench outside on the side of the building.

"You want to bit my fingers again?" I giggled.

"A little. I'm sorry it's just I like doing it. My wife doesn't let me." He bit my middle finger.

"It's not a problem. I have a thing for v-lines on men." He stood up pulling up his shirt and pulling down his pants some.

"Oh my god. Yes." He laughed.

"Yours our sexy."

"Thanks, want to touch?" He smirked.

"Hm… that wedding ring."

"Girls grab on me all time. You're just getting it on a personal level."

"Fuck it." I ran my fingers on his v-line. I just want to lick them.

"That's so sexy."

"RANDY! What the fuck?" John came around the corner.

"Sorry man you weren't giving her attention." Randy said fixing his clothes.

"Don't you have a wife to call?" John grabbed my wrist pulling me to the bus.

"I can't even get in a good work out around you."

"Damn calm down." I kissed him. He smiled as I pulled away.

"Stop that!" I laughed and went on the bus.

"I call the shower!" I ran for the shower. John groaned throwing down his bag.

John's POV

I went to grab my iPad off my bed. The bathroom door ajar. I couldn't help myself from peeking. The shower door was all see through. No smokey mirror. Alyssa washed suds all of that hot body. I groaned as she put more soap on the sponge and cleaned her pussy. My gym short tightened. Alyssa brought the sponge back up to her chest rubbing her large breast gently. My dick was begging for her at this point. She grabbed her shampoo dropping it. She bent over ass towards the glass. My pants had a huge pre-cum stain on them. Alyssa ass pressed against the glass.

"Ah fuck!" I said slipping my hand in my pants. Alyssa stood up back still to the glass.

"John, jerking off won't stop you from wanting me." She turned her head and blew me a kiss. I didn't realize I was standing in the middle of the door way at this point. I ran off back to the lounge. She really should not have this effect on me. One minute I want to fuck her the next I want to leave her in the middle of Oklahoma as my bus drives away, okay that's a little harsh.

Selena's POV

I finished my shower and changed in my Victoria Secret booty shorts and a bra. John walked in.

"Do you ever wear clothes?" He covered his eyes.

"I'm half Brazilian we hate wearing clothes."

"I'm leaving for SmackDown. Stay. Here." He sounds like a robot.

"Okay. I. will." I mocked. He rolled his eyes. I just kissed him.

"Damn, I told you to stop."

"Well you smile every time and you don't wipe your lips so you must love my taste. John you should just fuck me already. YOLO." I kissed his neck.

"Whatever I'm out."

"Bye, good luck." He left not even returning the good bye. I hate being on this damn bus. I want to be back in LA not with this ass.

John's POV

I walked through catering. The guys were huddled up around Randy as he spoke. I looked like he was giving some emotional speech. Then I got closer.

"She has some big fucking tits, and that ass. She's the baddest chick I've seen man. And this dumb ass won't touch her." They all stared at me.

"Bro! You got a hot chick on your bus?" Zack asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a hooker on my bus."

"John, stop with that shit. It's disrespectful." Randy said the guys nodded. My jaw dropped.

"How are y'all so accepting of this?"

"Okay, most girl that get classified as "whores" get fucked by a lot of guys for no money unless you include drinks and cab fare. When it comes to Alyssa she gets paid lots of cash for her shit, and she doesn't have to fuck a lot of guys." Randy said. He's really starting to piss me off. He's defending her. I'm pretty sure just to get in her designer jeans.

"Hell she get 70 grand for fucking one guy." He continued.

"I'd be a escort too, shit." Cody said.

"I want to see this chick." Punk said heading towards the parking lot.

"Punk stop."

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE A HOT CHICK FOLLOW ME!" All the guys followed him to my bus. They looked like the army in 300. Minus the muscles. Punk banged on the door. Alyssa opened it in that damn bra at least she put on sweats, my sweats. She looked sexy. Wait never mind no she doesn't.

"Hello, CM Punk." Punk put his hand out.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Alyssa." She said shaking his hand.

"Is the old man being mean to you, sexy?" Zack asked.

"Yes, he USE TO be my favorite wrestler and he's dull as a number two pencil. " They laughed.

"You're such a dime." Punk said. She blushed and stepped off the bus.

"I love this piercing. It's sexy when a guy can pull off lip piercings." She rubbed his lip. My blood pressure is rising.

"You like piercing on guys?"

"Yes, it depends where though. Don't you have nipple piercings?" Punk chuckled.

"Yep."

"Mm, that's such a turn on." She purred. Her voice is the biggest turn on.

"You need to stop being so sweet. I'll put you on my bus."

"The farther away from him the better." She smiled at me.

"I would keep talking boys, but I have to catch up on The Walking Dead."

"Okay, new best friend." They hugged.

"Ay, I found her first. I watch The Walking Dead too. We can have a sleep over on my bus and watch new episodes." Randy hugged her from behind. He is never this affectionate with chicks. I think he may cheat on his wife.

"Well I'm like 4 episodes behind so that's going to have to wait. Bye boys. Nice meeting you all." She waved before going on the bus. They all waved back drooling like dogs.

"Damn, my heart is beating again." Punk said.

"She's a bitch." I said kicking a rock on the ground.

"Dude, what happened to you Liz sucked the fun and the man out you."

"Just because I'm not fucking her doesn't make me boring."

"No since you too started getting rocky between you two you've gotten boring as fuck."

"She's not helping. She says stupid shit. What the fuck is YOLO?"

"You Only Live Once. It's the motto." Zack says.

"Wha?"

"Listen to rap. Get updated." Randy patted my back.

"If you weren't fuck her do it for us." Punk said.

"When the week is over we can get her man." Randy said.

"Oh shit. Oh she's on my bus next week." Punk said.

"Not unless you have a black card. The hoe is expensive." I chuckled.

"Stop calling her that. She's not a hoe." Randy said.

"Oh my god. I'm done with you guys." I left back the arena.

Selena's POV

I caught up on my shows. John left his iPad. I'm so tempted to go through it. That would breaking another rule, but he is so mean so he deserves it. I unlocked it. Who doesn't put a pass code on their shit. I went immediately to his pictures. None of his wife just friends and family. I saw he got a message. I went to his messages. His ex is so rude. He has messages of her calling him a bitch, asshole. You name it she said it and then some. No wonder he's so upset all the time. I'm going to lay off of him, but he really needs to block her number. I heard him come back on the bus. I faked sleep as he walked in.

"Hello?" I didn't move.

"So fucking gorgeous." He muttered. I hid my smile.

"I have to drop this attitude." I highly agree.

"Alyssa… Alyssa," He lightly tapped me.

"Yes, big meanie?" I wiped away imaginary coal from my eyes.

"I am really sorry for being rude to you. The guys talked some sense into me. I never should have called you the things I said. My ex is really annoying and I take my frustrations out on you and that isn't right."

"It's okay. You're stressed it's cool. I'll leave you alone since you're really not in the mood."

John's POV

I really don't want her to leave me alone.

"So you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Something else. I got enough TV for today. Let's play I never."

"That drinking game?"

"Yep, I saw you have beer. Anything else. I'm not a beer girl."

"Vodka."

"That's cool. Good thing you don't have Tequila. I turn into a wild child with that shit." She's going to make me go back on my words.

"Come on." She took my hand. She so little. She's way shorter than me. I could probably scoop her up in one arm no problem.

"Okay, so you know the rules. I'll just refresh. I say something I've never done. If you have you take a sip of your drink. Sound good?"

"Yep." We sat down in the lounge area. She poured herself a vodka with a diet Pepsi.

"Okay. Me or you?" She asked.

"You."

"Hm, let me see… I've never gotten a speeding ticket."

"No fair." I took a sip.

"Okay, my turn. I've never… wore women's underwear."

"You're trying your hardest to get my tipsy." She took a slow sip. I held back my groan.

"Okay, I've never made a girl squirt." I smiled and took a sip.

"What? You have?" She asked.

"Yes, it was around mid 2005. I got with this blonde. She was about to cum then I felt all the extra wetness on me and on the bed. I didn't know what I did. I thought she pissed at first." She laughed.

"She was so fucking smitten after that. She said only she could do it to herself and no guy has ever don't it to her."

"That's funny."

"Do you like getting with girls?"

"Yeah, at first I was weird about it because it's new territory. But I just really can't get in to it because I love masculine men. Like really manly men. I can't get that from a girl."

"Do you like studs?"

"Nope, hot girls like me because it's comfortable. I get off don't get me wrong. Just not that full satisfaction I can get with a man."

"Oh, my turn?"

"Yep."

"Let's see. I've never… dated outside my race." She took a drink wide eyed.

"How long did you date this last chick?"

"10 years. I've hooked up with girls outside my race. Just never dated."

"Wow, okay my turn. I've never wrestled in front of a crowd." I chuckled.

"Stop doing easy ones." I took a gulp.

"I've never been fucked in the ass." I chuckled. She didn't take a sip.

"I'm not that freaky. I would never ever let a guy fuck my ass. No matter how good his dick is."

"Oh, your turn."

"I've never… had a one night stand and woke up the next morning not knowing the persons name." She smirked.

"Oh god." I took a ashamed sip.

"You seem like one of those guys."

"I'm a man. It's a right of passage to see of you can have sex and sneak out."

"I guess. You're turn."

"I never had sex in a public place." She took a long drink.

"I love sex in public. Oh I lose." She said holding up her empty glass. She moved closer to me.

"You know it really sucks that you're such a goodie two shoes. I would be all over you." She kissed my neck.

"I never been with a really muscular guy like you. I want to know how it feels, so fucking bad." Damn her voice. I felt goosebumps rise on my neck.

"Stop." I said softly.

"John, you know you don't want me to. You want me to do this." She kissed me.

"And this." Her lips worked down to my neck. I bit my lip holding back my groan. I can't stop my dick from getting harder.

"I know you must love this." She bit my ear lightly tugging on it. My dick was standing proud in my sweat pants.

"But I understand you don't want to. I just like getting frisky with you." She kissed me. I know she sees my dick begging for attention.

"I am going to hit the hay. Night." She blew me a kiss and walked away to the bedroom. Damn her she's sexy from every angle. I did every technic to get rid of my rock hard dick. It wasn't working. I seriously need a release.

"Fuck!" I muttered throwing back the rest of my beer.

'Don't fuck her John' My brain told me.

'Beat that pussy to death!' My dick was on another page. I'm turning into Randy, I'm hearing voices.

I got up going into the bedroom. Alyssa was knocked out. I slow went up to her.

"Alyssa? Alyssa?" She didn't respond. My breathing stopped as my hand reach out to touch her exposed side. She has wearing her bra and panties from earlier. Damn her skin is soft. I debated on whether to going higher to those breast or lower to her ass. Her breast are probably more sensitive. I ran my fingers down her back then to the area were her ass starts to rise. My hands started to shake wanting to take off her panties. I squeezed it lightly. She didn't move. I feel like such a perv. I didn't even help get rid of my hard on, I really need relief. Fuck it, I slowly pulled down her tiny panties and pulled out my throbbing dick. I feel like a teenager looking through the bra and panties section of the Sears Catalog. Alyssa wouldn't be in a catalog. She's would be in PentHouse with all this ass. I slowly started jacking off to her. My heart skipped a beat as she turned over showing more of her ass. I'm a fucking a perv. I went in the bathroom to take a "shower".

Selena's POV

That was funny. He thought I was sleeping. I just should have opened my eyes and scared the cum out of him. He at least could have pulled my panties back up. I fixed my attire and got up going to the bathroom. John was grunting loudly. He sounds so sexy. I cracked the door. Damn he's hung like a horse. I'll be damned if we don't hook up this week. John moaned Alyssa as I came. If he behaves I'll tell him my real name. I quickly got back in bed. A short while later John joined. I turned towards him laying my head on his chest. I heard him sigh. He's probably hard again.

**Hope you guys liked it. I was trying to fit the whole week in one chapter, but then it would be super long. Next chapter, John's issues with his marriage will come out more and his defenses against Selena will start to fail. And Selena will explain her past.**

**And about this whole MA rating crap. I highly believe if that ff will lose hits on there website. People should be responsible enough to read a fiction story with sex scenes in it and if your not go to the K ratings. I have my stories backed up and most likely will move them to Tumblr if any get deleted.**

**Also with my other stories, Crossing Rhodes. I've been in a writing block with it. Idk why but I write the story more often when Randy is in a good storyline, idk why I'm weird like that when it comes to Randy stories, and with him being suspended I'm having a hard time, but I've been writing so hope for me you guys.**

**¡Please Review!**


	3. Affection

I Don't Need Saving

Selena's POV

Buzzzzz...Buzzzzz.

I opened my eyes. John's phone was going off. He had a text from Randy.

'You hit that ass up yet?' I giggled.

'John's sleep. It's Alyssa'

'Oh, sorry…'

'Lol u good and no he didn't'

'Oh, can I get your #?'

'Sure, 555-0444'

He texted my phone. I quickly deleted the two pervious messages on John's phone.

'Hey hottie' He sent.

'Hi, Sexy.' I replied.

'How u doing?'

'Good, I'm sleepy though :('

'You should come on my bus. I have energy drinks'

'Monster? :)'

'No, Rockstar'

':( gross xp'

'I'll go buy you some :)'

'Aww, thanks I'm good'

'We should talk later. Come to my bus when we get to our next stop'

'Cool, bring your abs lol'

'Fuck! I think I lost em lol'

'You cray boy' I got up and made myself breakfast. John woke up. The way I know he grunts like crazy. I wonder if he grunts in bed. He seems like more of a cusser.

"Hi." I smiled as he walked to the fridge. He just put his hand up. I'm use to his snotty attitude by now.

"Sorry, I'm tired." He said making his morning protein shake.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry again for being a dick. My ex has me fucked up right now."

"Want to talk?" He sat down next to me. I'm surprised he usually keeps his distance.

"She keeps sending the papers back for anything. A T couldn't crossed and she sends them back. I'm just trying to get done with this chapter of my life." I rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just put that aside. She'll have to sign them at one point."

"Hopefully." I kissed him.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Make-A-Wish, house show." He smiled. At least something cheers him up.

"That's nice." I patted his hand.

John's POV

Alyssa went back to eating. They way she does everything is so sexual. I got up and went in the bedroom so I wouldn't fuck her right on the table.

Selena's POV

He's a weird ass. John just stared at me like a creep and left. I need to be around other people before the weird gets to me.

The bus stopped. I put on some short shorts and VS Chicago Cubs shirt. I got the matching SnapBack.

"Where are you going?" John asked putting his socks on.

"Shopping. Where are we?"

"Dallas, cool they have a nice mall here." I grabbed my purse.

"I should be back in 3,4 hours." I kissed him. His reactions are priceless.

"Bye John." I left.

All the buses were parked. I'm probably going to forget which one is John's. I walked up the long row of buses. Someone grabbed me wrapping their arms around my waist. I broke free and turned around ready to swing.

"Don't hit. I'm sensitive!" It was Randy.

"You asshole. I almost pissed my pants." He laughed.

"Sorry, you were appose to come by." He walked me to his bus.

"I was I promise after I finished shopping."

"Mind if we talk now?"

"No." He brought me onto his bus.

"I was wondering when your week with John was done if I could get you Monday." I crossed my arms.

"Randy, you're married with a child."

"I know. But my wife and I haven't hooked up in 3 months. She's totally ignored me. Please I'm getting blue balls." I sighed.

"I don't ever get with married men. I'll think about it. I'll have a answer for you Saturday."

"Let me persuade you then." He pulled his dick out.

"How do you fit that in does tiny tights?" It was tanned too. I can imagine wrapping my lips around it.

"Nice size cup." He put it away.

"And one more thing." He went to kiss me.

"I'm sorry I can't. Against rules. John is the only one that can show me that type of affection."

"Damn, okay. Can I kiss your cheek?"

"Sure." He did.

"Wanna bite?" I asked putting my finger to his lips.

"Yes." He bit my finger sucking on it a little.

"Naughty boy." I gave him a hug then left.

"Lyssa! You walking?" He asked.

"No, I'm getting a cab."

"Nah, don't do that. Here take the keys to my rental." He went in his pocket give them to me.

"It's fine."

"Nah, take em I'm not going anywhere. It's the Navigator."

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek and walked off.

I found Randy's car.

"Ay, Cubs!" I turned around. Here comes Punk's fine ass.

"Sorry, bad memory. What's your name?"

"Alyssa, it's cool."

"Shouldn't you be on John's bus."

"He's boring. I'm going shopping."

"What for?"

"They have a nice body jewelry shop here so I'm hitting them up."

"What do you have pierced?"

"Ears, belly, nipples." He chuckled.

"That's sexy."

"Team nipple piercings." I said slightly blushing.

"Hell yes."

"I was wondering if could get your number?"

"Sure, now take a picture so you won't forget about me." He laughed.

"Trust me your body is too amazing to forget about." I kissed his cheek.

"Aw, thank you." We exchanged numbers and he took a picture of me.

"Have a nice shopping day." He hugged me.

"Thanks bye."

John's POV

"John, what are you doing man?" Randy asked seeing me staring at my iPad.

"Looking up why women put themselves in the sex industry."

"Dude, leave the girl alone."

"It says they are usually sexual abused young and then they think that's all that they're good for."

"She's going to slap them creepy ass dimples off your face if you bring that up."

"I just can't believe that she sat down one day and said. I wanna give head for a living."

"Just let her do her."

"Well sorry for wanting to save her."

"Some people don't need saving man." I sighed when went back to looking things up.

Selena's POV

John sent me a text saying don't come back stage. Really? After sweet talking the security I got to the backstage area. I saw Cody and Randy talking.

"Hey Legacy." They smiled and hugged me.

"Hey Alyssa. We're hitting up the club later. You wanna roll?" Randy asked.

"Sure, is John coming?"

"Nah, he doesn't like clubbing. He always gets mobbed by fans and ends up leaving."

"Cool, I'll definitely go then. Bye I have to go tell John." I said walking off.

Randy's POV

Rosa came up to us right after Alyssa left.

"Who's that?" She asked staring at Alyssa ass.

"She's umm one of John's friends."

"Oh, she's sexy. Is she coming out tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I can't wait to get to know her." She walked off.

"Rosa is bi?" Cody asked.

"I've seen her dance with girls at clubs. Nothing past that."

"You think Alyssa is bi?"

"John told me she is."

"Oh, shit. It's going down tonight."

John's POV

"HI JOHN!" Alyssa smiled walking in my locker room.

"I told you don't come backstage."

"And told you, you don't run me." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going out tonight."

"No, you're not." I said shaking my head.

"Well maybe if you weren't so boring, and such a ass. I would be on your bus. But since you can't have fun I'm going out."

"Sorry, for not entertaining you." I was kind of hurt that she doesn't like me.

"Oh, it's okay." She kissed me. My toes curl every time she does it.

"Why do you wear does hats."

"Because they're cute and it gives me a excuse not to put make up on." She sat on my lap then put the hat on my head.

"You look cute in it."

"Thanks."

"You should come to the club. It would take your mind off the divorce."

"Nah, it's not my thing."

"Okay, so how are you fighting tonight?"

"Cody."

"You scared." She laughed.

"No." I shrugged.

"You have a beautiful smile. Use it." She kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Thank you." She wiggled around on my lap. Her ass is so soft.

"Can you carry me?"

"Where?" I asked eagerly.

"No, just pick me up." She giggled.

"You're light." I laughed.

"Thanks." She got down and lifted up my shirt. I jumped back.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to see your v-lines."

"No!"

"See you're no fun. I'm not even trying to touch just let me see." She crossed her arms.

"Damn okay." I pulled up my shirt up and pulled down my shorts.

"Nice, yours are deep." She touched them and kissed me.

"It would be really nice if you kissed back John." She said barely away from my lips. I shivered.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked backing up fixing my clothes.

"What?" She sat down on a steel chair.

"Do your parents know you do this?" She rolled her eyes.

"They own the company." She scuffed.

"Your parents are your pimps?" She got up.

"Can you stop with trying to find out if I have issues? I told you none of the women or men-"

"It's called sex trafficking!"

"No, it's not. Sex trafficking is taking young girl and woman against there will! We do background checks on people who want to work here to make sure they weren't sexual assaulted, raped, molested all things like that. And if they were we get them help and pay for it. We donate to programs that try to stop sex trafficking." I lost my attitude. Alyssa is ready to slap me.

"But how could your parents let you do this."

"They didn't want me to at first. Then they saw I really wanted to do it so they let me."

"That's stupid. What benefits do you get from this except a orgasm and money?" I laughed. She huffed and left.

"Fuck!" I cursed myself.

Selena's POV

I am pissed again. Anyone can call me out my name, but I just keep walking. It doesn't phase me. When he called makes fun of me it actually hurts. I don't understand what's going on with me.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Cody said putting his arm around me.

"What's wrong."

"John is so rude!" He hugged me.

"I'm sorry that you're not having a good time here. Just wait until we get to the club, okay? You'll have fun."

"Hopefully."

"Randy told me you're obsessed with v-lines. I have a nice pair. Want to see?" I giggled.

"Yes." I bit my lip. He pulled down his trunks some.

"Wow, nice. You have a really good tan."

"Thanks. Can I get a kiss good luck?"

"On the cheek." He turned his face. When I got close he tried to get one on the lips.

"Ay, that's a no no." I laughed.

"Sorry but you have the prettiest lips." I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, good luck." I walked off.

The guys treat me sweetly and everything, but I'm just tired of John's attitude. I'm gonna call up Nic and tell him to pay Vince back for the rest of the days. I just can't deal anymore with his BS.

I started getting ready to go out. John was still wrestling so hopefully I can leave before he gets here. I got my new little black dress. It was see through lace on the side. I matched it up with some Steve Madden black heels. My hair was curled and I did my make-up really sexy. I put on my dress it hugged my curves so right. Next was my heels and final touches. I got a text from Punk.

'Where you at?'

'I'm comin now calm yourself champ' I walked to the front of the bus then heard the door open.

"Shit." John looked at me. His eyes wide jaw dropped. I walked past him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You should be." I got off the bus. I saw Punk standing outside a hummer stretch limo.

"You look hot." He said hugging me.

"Thanks, I like these jeans on you." I said as he took my hand helping me into the limo.

Randy, Cody, Zack, Nick (Dolph), and Kofi were in there. Mostly all the Divas who were there gave me dirty looks. Kelly in particular.

"Hey Alyssa." The guys said in unison.

"Hey Guys." I smiled sitting between Zack and Punk.

"Who's she?" Kelly said looking me up and down.

"This is-" I cut Punk off.

"That attitude isn't cute, Barbra. Just like your twitpics." Zack laughed. His laugh made me laugh. She just pulled out her iPhone. Rosa tapped me on my thigh.

"I'm sorry about her. She's very bitchy when sexy girls like you upstage her." I blushed.

"I'm Alyssa." I said putting my hand out.

"Milena, but you can call me Rosa." She rubbed my hand. She's is my type when it comes to girls. I leaned back.

"John asked me where we're going?"

"Don't tell him. I don't want him popping up on me."

"I got you." He put his phone away. We got to the club. I started walking to the end of the line. Punk pulled me back.

"We're VIPs. No waiting." We passed up the line. The Divas had a separate table from the guys.

"You're sitting with us. The Divas look like they want to tear you up." Punk said.

"Rosa wants to eat you up." Zack laughed. I blushed.

Zack and Nick left to talk to girls. Some girl with a ass that made mine look flat asked Kofi to dance. So it was just Punk, Randy, and Cody in my booth.

"Oh, I love this song. Punk dance with me?" I'm Into You by Jennifer Lopez came on.

"Sure, I can two step." He laughed. We walked over to dance floor.

"You're getting my sober dance." I told Punk making him smile.

"What you're not gonna go crazy?"

"Oh, I'm grinding on you just when I drink I go HAM." He laughed and made me face him as we danced.

"Punk, this isn't prom, boo." I turned around and started grinding on him.

"Damn, you got a fat ass." I laughed. He put his hands on my hips. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. He grabbed on to my hips tighter and smiled.

"You're like Shakira." I laughed.

"Thanks." The song ended.

"I'm ready to see you dancing crazier than that." He said guiding me back to our table. We sat down.

"A girl was checking you out while we were dancing. The little brunette with the tat by the bar." I pointed.

"She looks like your type. Am I right?"

"Yes, she's cute. You sure?"

"Yeah, she was licking her lips. Go get her before she thinks we're together." I nudged him out the booth.

"Do I look good?" He said patting his beard.

"All sexy." He laughed and left.

"Randy! Dance with me?" Kelly said not really giving him a chance to answer pulling him away.

"Looks like it's just me and you Rhodes." I said scooting closer to Cody. He put his hand around my waist.

"You are like the coolest chick I've met." I laughed.

"How?"

"You danced with Punk then found him a girl. Most chicks would try to keep the guy to themselves."

"Yeah, I'm always wing woman to my boys back home."

"One hot wing woman." He squeezed my side. I yelped.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I like being squeezed." I giggled. He squeezed my thigh.

"I really like black girls." He smiled.

"Well I'm only half black." I pinched his cheek.

"I know but you're still hot."

"I knew you did though. I can tell a lot about people."

"Like what?"

"What they like about sex-"

"What can you tell about me?"

"You don't fuck girls. You make love to them."

"Huh?" He scratched his head.

"When you really like a girl you do everything to make her feel good. You're really into foreplay and the whole build up. You like to kiss all over her body. Make her cum multiple times." He took a breath.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a very sexual voice?" I giggled.

"Yes, I get very passionate when I talk about sex."

"Well you got me right. But I can beat it up." He squeezed me again.

"Well you do fill out those tights nicely."

"Want to see it?" I blushed.

"As long as you don't expect me to do something with it."

"I don't baby." He pulled it out. He's hung also. I blushed. I've seen 3 dicks this week and countless amount of v-lines.

"You like?"

"Yes, you break that stereotype about white boys." He laughed putting his dick away.

"Here you go, Alyssa." Rosa gave me a drink.

"It's Pink Panties." She smiled.

"Thanks, my favorite." She smiled and walked off.

"She so wants you."

"She is my type." Cody blushed.

"What can you tell about Randy?"

"Aggressive, dominant. He doesn't like to eat pussy unless he knows the girls. He likes the girl to be very submissive do whatever he says."

"Punk?"

"He seems like a all arounder good at everything. Not afraid to try something new."

"What about you?" I laughed.

"Being a escort you forget what you're into you always have to adapt to the guy or girl you're with. Well I do like being submissive and pleasing my man. I love roleplay. I like when guys talk dirty to me during the deed. I could go on for days."

"Your like a sex psychic." He said playing with my hair.

"Kinda."

"What about John."

"Don't say his name. I'm out tomorrow."

"What don't leave."

"Nah, he's so rude. I can't deal with his ass anymore."

"But I'll miss you."

"You guys will find a new hot chick to drool over." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"But they won't be chill like you. Come on just stay for the rest of the week please?"

"If he fucks up again I'm out." He hugged me.

"Thanks." Randy came back to the table.

"She wouldn't get off me, man." He said chugging his beer.

"Where's Zack and Nick."

"They were trying to get with these twins."

"Shit let me go get them before they embarrass themselves." Cody left.

"Finally I get some time alone with you." Randy moved closer.

"You look so hot. I'm getting jealous of all these guys hitting on you."

"I'm liking it." I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"So have you thought for about my proposal?"

"A little. If you weren't married if be all yours. I just can't bring myself to get with you."

"YOLO, baby."

"Don't use that against me. Why do you want me so bad?"

"Have you seen your body? You have everything I like. Tits, ass-"

"Fingers." I laughed.

"All that baby. I know you like me."

"Cocky much."

"I see that way you look at me. Come on baby, please. One night me and you."

"Show me you can move and I'll see."

"I don't have to dance. You've seen me in the ring."

"Good point."

"Come on. I've never begged for pussy." He leaned into kiss me.

"I got to get another drink. I'll be back." He groaned as I left.

I got another drink. Rosa came up to me.

"Hi again." I said.

"Hi, Sexy. Want to have a couple tequila shots."

"Sure." We started throwing back shots like it was nothing.

"I love girls who can handle their liquor." I told Rosa. She grabbed my ass.

"I love girls." She giggled. I took her hand leading her back to our section.

"Hi boys." She giggled all the guys were back.

"Was I right about the girl Punk."

"I got her number." He said gesturing to his phone.

"You go big pimpin'."

"Rosa what are you doing over here?" Zack chuckled.

"To do this." She kissed me. I moaned and kissed her back. I'm pretty sure the guys jaws are on the floor. I heard hollers from a group of men in the next section.

"Damn, you freaky girl." I said pulling away from Rosa. Our lip gloss mixed together making the sweetest taste on our lips.

"Mm, if you only knew." She kissed me again. Fuck John. Rosa straddled me.

"This is the best thing I've ever seen." I heard Nick say.

"Go, Alyssa! Get the pussy!" Punk chanted. I grabbed her ass. Rosa pinched my nipples poking out through my dress. She started kissing my neck. I laughed at the guys expression. Cody was staring like he was watching a porn. Zack and Nick were taking sips of there beers laughing to each other. Punk was holding his sides laughing. Randy was mean muggin.

"What?" I mouthed.

"I want you more than she does." He mouthed back.

"Jealous." I giggled and went back to making out with Rosa. Her pussy juices were dripping down her leg to my dress.

"You want me to make you cum, baby?" I asked.

"Yes, Mamí, yes." I licked my lips ready to play with her pussy.

John's POV

I called Kelly to know where they went. I'm not waiting around for Alyssa so she can have fun. I need to get to the next town. Security knew who I was so got past them. The club was dimly lite except for the strobe lights.

"Hi, John." Kelly said hugging me.

"Hey Kells. Have you seen a girl. With Randy probably."

"Oh, that lesbo bitch?"

"Those she have black hair. Exotic looking."

"Yeah, she danced with Punk and got felt up by Cody and Randy. Now she's sucking face with Rosa." I felt veins pop off the side of my neck.

"Where are they?"

"Here I'll show you." She took my hand leading me to a VIP area.

"Oh, fuck no." Alyssa was hiking up Rosa's dress.

"No, no, no." I pulled Rosa off of Alyssa. She landed on Zack knocking Nick's drink out his hand.

"John she's a woman, Bro! Stop with the aggression." Zack said as Rosa pulled down her dress.

"Alyssa bring your ass." I pulled her by the strap of her dress.

"You ripped it!"

"It's cheap probably that's why." I pretty much dragged her out the club when we got to the parking lot she scratched my arm making me let go.

"Leave me alone!"

"Ah! What the fuck!"

"You're so rude. You just straight up threw Rosa!"

"Last time I checked. You're only appose to kiss me!"

"You're not my fucking boyfriend I can kiss who I want!"

"You're so trashy! You're pushing up on half the roster!"

"Fuck you! They talk to me. Yeah I flirt, but it doesn't go past that."

"Kelly told me you were all over them."

"Kelly is a lying slut."

"Takes one to know one." She went to punch me. I grabbed her arm before she could.

"Let me go." I laughed at her failed attempt to get out my grip.

"Come on already." I picked her up. She kept moving trying to break free.

"Damn stop I'm gonna drop you." I went up the steps.

"I'm losing my grip, stop!"

"Let go of me!"

"Okay, whatever you say." I dropped her.

"Ow!" She started crying.

"You said let go." I saw her arm was bleeding. She looked up at me. My heart sunk. She was legit hurt.

"Alyssa my bad. I didn't think you would get hurt."

"This is steel you dumb ass." She ran to be back of the bus. A trail of blood following her. I followed her to the bathroom.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see you!" She said patting her wound with a towel.

"Like you're so rude and bipolar. I'm really trying to deal with it and be nice and please you. But you treat me like dirt on the bottom of your Jordans. I have feelings believe it or not and when you call me names and make fun of what I do. It hurts. When you asked what benefit I told you before. Giving people their fantasy. Fulfilling them. I was going to give you the full details on what I do so you'd stop judging me, but you started making assumptions and didn't listen and made fun of me again. So I go to your friends and they treat me nicely and sweetly. Do I get on my knees and suck their dicks no? Do I flirt and touch on them? Yes. It's because you treat me like shit. And I don't now if a meathead like knows this, but woman like feeling wanted and they also like affection." She looked at me like I was some serial killer.

"I let you sleep in my bed." She laughed.

"I mean when I kiss you kiss me back. Stop staring at me like a werido then leaving." She laughed again.

"Let me stop. I sound like I'm dating you and we're breaking up. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway." She tried to walk out. I blocked the doorway.

"You're leaving?" I said not wanting her to say that again.

"Yes, Vince will get his money back for the days I'm gone. You can be miserable all by yourself and stop taking it out on little old me."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"We had this conversation before. I'm done. Have a nice life." She tried to move my arm. I gently put my hands on her face and kissed her. My hand made its way to her ass. I squeezed it. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her kiss was the best thing I ever felt. Better than winning the championship at Mania. I licked her bottom lip. She immediately let my tongue in. Her taste was amazing I let my tongue taste every bit of her mouth. She pulled away breathing shallowly.

"Why did you do that?"

"To show you that I think you're a sexy, beautiful woman. And it helped me realize what I've been missing. I swear I won't call you anything you don't like. I won't make fun of what you do. Just please don't leave."

"I'm keeping my bag packed, but okay." I kissed her again.

"I'm sorry. Let me see your arm." She turned around showing me her bloody elbow.

"Ah, fuck it looks bad."

"You dropped me on steel. What do you think?" She's not going to be easy on me.

"Is this you bad arm?"

"Yes."

"Do you need a doctor?"

"No, get me a bandaid." I grabbed one from a first aid kit and put it on for her elbow.

"Are you still made?"

"Yep, I need to shower." She started taking off her dress.

"This was new. You broke my heels too."

"I'll buy you new ones." I said staring at her naked body.

"I'll just put it in the bill." She shrugged pushing me out the door. I really need to make this up to her because my kisses aren't working.

Selena's POV

I showered trying not to let the water touch my cut. John is so... Ugh I can't even find a word for that man, but the way he kissed me. It was like nothing before like he needed me and it felt so good. He's pretty much putty in my hand at this point.

I finished my shower and put on a black lace bra and panties. John's looked up from his iPad seeing me.

"You're really pretty Alyssa." I shrugged.

"Yep." I laid down in bed a good distance apart from him.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" I said trying to plan my day.

"Where actual driving all tomorrow so it's just me and you." He smiled.

"Woo." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Apologize to Rosa then I'll be leased pissed. You threw her like a rag doll."

"No I didn't." He scuffed.

"Uh yes you did. You're so rude I'm going to bed." I turned my back to him. He rubbed my arm.

"I'm sorry." He turned me over and kissed me.

"The reason why I didn't want you around me when you first came here was because my ex has me so paranoid. If I get caught with a girl her lawyer will say I'm cheating and it breaks our prenup and I don't need that."

"That so makes up for everything! Now get off." I pushed him off from on top of me

"So I kiss don't kiss you and you're mad then I kiss you and mad? I just don't understand I can't you woman are-" I covered his mouth.

"Just shut up. My life will be so much better if you don't put your two sense into it. Let me go to sleep and I may wake in a better mode." I slowly moved my hand away and sighed in happiness when he didn't respond.

"Damn okay sorry miss meanie." He smiled. He's so cute, but so fucking annoying.

"Oh I'm mean okay?" I said flipping him off. He smiled.

"Goodnight." He said turning off the light. I groaned and closed my eyes ready to fall asleep.

"Alyssa? You awake?"

"I swear Cena I will bust your lip open just like Brock did if you don't let me get my beauty sleep." I said in a growl.

"Damn okay." I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

John's POV

I turned the light on my phone on after a while hoping Alyssa was asleep. I stared a every inch of her pretty face. She's so seductive, everything about her. Getting her mad at me turns me on so bad. I just wanted to turn her over and get deep into her pussy. I'm really losing this battle on not getting with her. I turned the light off and cuddled up next to her breathing in her sweet, warm scent.

**They're falling for each other… in a weird kinda way, but they're getting there.**

**So next chapter they'll be spending a whole day together no distractions. What will happen?**


	4. Escort, Not Girlfriend

I Don't Need Saving

Selena's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon. John wasn't in bed too bad for him. My tits were out. I fixed my bra and sat up.  
"Morning Gorgeous." John smiled walking in with a tray of food. He sat the tray on my lap and kissed my head.  
"What's with you?" I looked him up and down. He had on that 'go fuck yourself' t-shirt. He best not be sending that message to me.  
"Just making up for last night." He smiled.  
"Well that's nice of you. I love waking up to a nice breakfast." I took a bit of the hash browns. Then spit them out.  
"John they're still frozen." I picked up the bacon.  
"It's still raw." I put it down. I grabbed a knife a cut the pancake. Uncooked batter oozed out.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not that good with cooking." I gave him the plate back.  
"Okay, have you spoke with Rosa yet?"  
"Yes, she accepted my apology."  
"Good, I'm going back to sleep."  
"Can I have a kiss?" He asked like a young boy. I grabbed him by his neck and gave him a kiss that would put Eve and Maria to shame.  
"You good now?"  
"Yes, Ma'am." He walked out of the room breathless. I laughed and closed my eyes.  
"One quick thing, Alyssa."  
"Yes?" I said eyes still shut.  
"Ummm never mind." He exited the room.

Before I could go back to sleep my phone rang. It was Randy.  
"Hello Viper." I purred.  
"I'm mad at you." He growled.  
"I guess I'll just hang up since you're mad."  
"No, no!" I laughed.  
"What you wanted to be Rosa last night?"  
"Yes, why didn't you let me kiss you?"  
"You're fun to tease. I like seeing you frustrated."  
"You are evil. Sexy but evil."  
"So are you calling me to state your disappointment?"  
"Lyssa you know what I want. One night that's all, please."  
"Ugh, I want to see you begging."  
"Please, Alyssa. Baby, you're so sexy please."  
"Give me more Randy." I smirked. I'm enjoying this too much.  
"Baby, I stroke my dick thinking about you. You get me hard as fuck and you're not even near me." He panted.  
"Are you stroking it right now?" I moaned.  
"Yeah, baby."  
"Mm, I want to taste that pre-cum. Lick on the tip teasing you." He groaned.  
"Then I would take it in my mouth. Deep throat it. Make it all wet. Mmmm Randy. I would let you fuck my throat. I'd lick on those balls of yours." His breathing was ragged.  
"Oh, baby I'm close."  
"As your dick twitches I'd suck waiting to taste your cum. Oh Randy cum baby mm. Cum on my pretty pink lips, baby." He cried out my "name".  
"Alyssa babe. Please let me have you." He said out of breath.  
"Hmmm on one condition."  
"What sexy?"  
"You have to eat me out. I know you don't do that."  
"Oh, baby I'll be more than happy to eat your pussy. So we on for Monday?"  
"Yes, I'll let my company know. Do you want anything special?"  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Are you look like a Dominant." He chuckled.  
"I won't pour hot candle wax on you. But I like biting and being rough."  
"Mm, sounds good. So I'll fuck you on Monday, bye." I laughed hanging up.

John's POV

I sat in the main part of the bus watching the ESPN. I'm really trying to find a way to get Alyssa to like me again. I don't want to fuck her while she's pissed at me.  
I heard movement. Alyssa finally emerged from the bedroom.  
"Hi." I waved.  
"Um." She put some ice in a bag.  
"Your elbow?"  
"What do you think?" She showed me her elbow. It's purple with dried blood on it.  
"I'm so so sorry."  
"The damage is done now." She scuffed. I locked my fingers together looking down at them. I can feel her death stare on me. I also feel my pants tighten.  
"You sure you do not need a doctor?"  
"I'm not sure at this point. I'll check when I get back home."  
"Where do you live?"  
"Far from you, hopefully." That hurt.  
"I live in Tampa. Are we far apart?"  
"Yes, thank God."  
"New York?"  
"No."  
"Hmm Las Vegas?"  
"No."  
"Oh, wait Beverly Hills? You said you live there."  
"Aren't you smart." She started walking back to the bedroom. I got up blocking her path.  
"Move."  
"No." I kissed her and pressed her body against mine. Her tits felt so good pressed up against me.  
"So how much do you hate me now?"  
"I don't hate you. You annoy me. You need pills. Lots of pills." I laughed.  
"A vacation. Some pussy, but not mine you've misbehaved too much." Fuck! I want to get with her so bad.  
"Can I redeem myself?"  
"Don't change your personality on me."  
"Will do." I took her hand sitting her down next to me.  
"You have really gorgeous eyes." I said looking at the green shade.  
"Thanks."  
"Do a lot of people in your family have green eyes?"  
"Yes, mostly greens and browns." I stared at her again. I can't help it she's so sexy.  
"Stop it." She growled.  
"What?"  
"I don't like when people stare at me. It's creepy."  
"I'm not staring. I'm admiring."  
"Either way stop. I don't like it."  
"Okay, sorry." She grabbed the remote changing the channel.  
"Uh, my bus. My TV." I snatched it back.  
"You're one angry old man, huh?"  
"I'm neither angry, nor old."  
"35, that's old, and you're angry, bitter." She snatched the remote back.  
"Let me watch 5 minutes of my show and you can go back to hearing about who made a field goal or whatever that shit is called."  
"You don't like sports?"  
"No."  
"But you wear all them hats."  
"Because they're cute."  
"You don't like soccer?"  
"No, it's boring." How can you not like sports?  
"You're weird."  
"Just because I don't care for some guys tackling each other doesn't make me weird."  
"I know. I'm just trying to get a conversation going. So do you like music?" Did I really just ask that?  
"No, I have a MacBook, a iPad, and iPhone. Not one of them has music on it. When I'm watching a movie and there is music in the background I cover my ears."  
"I'm just trying to talk to you. You don't have to be a smart ass."  
"Then don't ask stupid questions."  
"Why don't you ask me something?"  
"Why do you never sell a move?"  
"That-"  
"Why do you always use the same 5 moves?"  
"No I-"  
"Why do your ears stick out so much?"  
"You-"  
"Why did they give you the song Invincible for WrestleMania if you lost to Rock's sexy ass?" She smiled.  
"Why are you so rude?"  
"Why did you answer my question , with a question?" I groaned.  
"I don't like you anymore. Punk's my favorite now. You're so stale. The only changes you make is your t-shirts. Are they still selling those We Hate Cena shirts. I need one now since you're a asshole." She laughed. I got up and left to the bedroom.  
"Aw, Super Cena doesn't cry. He goes over even though he sucks!" I slammed the door shut.  
I try everything to make her happy and like me then she makes fun of me? I don't get women and probably never will.

Selena's POV

Now I have the big TV to myself. He deserved everything that I told his ass. He wants to be rude to me I can big the biggest bitch back.  
I changed the channel and watched E. They were talking about John. I just can't get a break from his ass.  
"Has WWE SuperStar John Cena been cheating on his soon to be ex-wife? That's what her lawyer is saying today. After former WWE employee Ken Doane said Cena hooked up with Divas and other women will on the road. Guess WWE baby face isn't as innocent as we all thought." Ken Baker said. Wow never expected him to cheat. It's always the innocent ones. No one thought Tiger Woods was fucking everything with a pulse. I wonder who he got with. I googled him on my phone and tapped the news tab.  
"Mickie James. Damn, I thought that was just a storyline." He allegedly got with Victoria. He said he was a man whore. I sighed feeling sorry for him changing the channel to LifeTime.

John's POV

I laid down in bed staring at the ceiling still feeling the sting of Alyssa's words. Some fat dude calls  
me out on my wrestling, I don't give a fuck. Alyssa says something now I'm upset.  
Maybe I can find something about her to bond on. I went over to her bag and opened it. She has a crazy amount of sex toys. Dildos, lots of dildos. Different color and shaped vibrators, lubes, condoms, penis rings. I hope she doesn't want to use that on me. Damn she's a freak. Nipple clamps, nipple piercings. She already has nice nipples and then there pierced. Shit, I want her. I looked in her purse. No telling what devices she has in here. No surprise she has a bullet vibrator. I looked in her wallet.  
"Selena Dacosta?" I said reading her ID.  
I got up and went to the front of the bus.  
"Who the fuck are you?!" She looked up.  
"What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes. I threw her wallet on the table.  
"Alyssa, Selena? Who the fuck are you?"  
"You looked through my shit?"  
"Why did you answer my question with a question?" I smirked.  
"You asshole. Don't look through my things. You don't know me like that."  
"No, I don't. I don't know your real name!"  
"I use fake names. I don't know you so your not getting my real name. Do you think that stripper's real names are Ginger and Candy? No dumb ass."  
"You're a little lying bitch, aren't you?" She growled the slapped me. I snapped my head back rubbing cheek.  
"Fuck you, Cena!" I growled and grabbed her arms pinning her against the wall.  
"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of your bitchy ass!"

Selena's POV

John gave me a rough kiss. I moaned as he pushed me harder against the wall. He better not be teasing me because I want him so bad. John bit my lip and pulled away. His blue eyes turned a dark, angry blue. He looked demonic almost.  
"What's your real name?" He asked breathing hard running his fingers through my hair.  
"Selena."  
"I like that more." He smirked and pulled my hair exposing my neck to him.  
"Mmm." I moaned as he bit down on my jugular vein. John grabbed my leg by my thigh wrapping it around his waist. I wrapped the other. He carried me to the bedroom and throw me on the bed. I looked up at John.  
"You a rude little bitch." He pulled me by my shirt stretching the collar. His hand wrapped around my neck.  
"Just think you can talk all this shit about me? You so pretty, but so rude." He ripped off my shirt and pushed me back down on to the bed.  
"Take your pants off." I undid the jaw string.  
"Slow ass." He growled and taking them off.  
"Turn over!" He commanded. I laid on my stomach.  
"So demanding." I moaned.  
"Shut up. You pissed me off. I don't want to hear your bitchy voice."  
"I do what I want, asshole." I smirked. John pulled off my thong and stuffed it in my mouth making me gag.  
"You layin' on my bed, in my bus. Shut the fuck up and take this dick." I moaned. This isn't rough sex. I'm getting punished.  
John propped me up on my knees and slapped my ass harder and harder each time. Fuck I won't be able to sit down tomorrow.  
"You like that Selena?" He rubbed my clit.  
"You do. You're wet as fuck." He slipped a thick finger in my pussy. My moan was muffled by my lacy, pink panties. John pumped his finger in and out my pussy. I clutched the pillow as I came. He needs to fuck me now. I pulled the panties out my mouth.  
"John, fuck me. Please!" He whipped his head around.  
"Oh, you want my dick? Huh you want my dick you little bitch!"  
"Yes, baby yes!"  
"Suck it first." I turned around quickly. I pulled down his basketball shorts revealing his monstrous large dick. Veins wrapped around the hard appendage. Pre cum leaked out the tip to his hefty balls. Damn he has the best looking dick I've seen. He stood up giving me more access to his hard member. My tongue licked his balls to the tip of his dick. I did want to go slow and show all my tricks, but he wants that sloppy shit. I wrapped my lips around the mushroom shaped tip and went down quickly. John groaned feeling the tip of his dick hit the back of my throat. I put more of him in my throat. My gag reflex doesn't exist at this point of my career. John's put his hand on the back of my head and started fucking my throat. I moaned, I love this feeling.  
"Fuck Selena!" I held his thigh bracing myself for his hard strokes.  
"Ah shit!" He pulled out my mouth. His dick was shiny for my salvia. John picked me up putting me on my hands and knees. He pulled my legs apart. I moaned as he teased my clit running the tip of his dick up and down my pussy.  
"You ready for this Selena?"  
"Yeah baby" I purred. He entered me. God he's fucking huge. I gripped the sheets as he pounded hard into me. Fuck I never had a guy or girl fuck me this hard.  
"Damn baby! So tight!" I smiled and clenched my muscles around his cock. He groaned and slapped my ass. My arms and legs gave out at the force.  
"Damn you can't handle me, Selena? I thought this was your speciality." He chucked laying down on me. I bite the pillow as he entered me again. His dick was hitting my g-spot. I felt a build up of pleasure in my lower body.  
"John! Ah John! I'm going to squirt!" He lifted my hips up and rubbed my clit. I screamed as I came leaving a large wet spot on his sheets.  
"I wanna do that to you again." He turned me over.  
"John, mm wait." My legs were shaking violently from my intense orgasms.  
"No." He pushed my legs back behind my head and started beating my pussy.  
"John baby yo dick so good! Fuck!"  
"Cum on my dick Selena. Cum hard baby!" I started meeting his thrust. He kissed me as I came. John slowly pulled out of me and let his warm cum run down my tits.  
"Mmm John."  
"Fuck you're the best I've ever had." He laid down next to me. John's eyes softened. I blushed as he kissed me.

John's POV

Maybe we'll get along now. I didn't really want to be that rough with her, but I needed to so she won't walk all over me.  
"Want me to get you a towel?" I asked pulling away.  
"Your choice. Most of my clients like to watch me lick it off." I don't want her looking at me as a client. I want her to look at me as someone she can have a relationship with. That's how I look at her.  
"I don't care." I said scratching my head. She smiled and ran her finger up the stream of cum on her chest. I groaned as she licked my seed off her finger.  
"So did you enjoy me?" She giggled.  
"That was the best sex of my life. You're amazing."  
"Yeah, I know. You're good." Good? Just good?  
"No offense."  
"Do you rank the people you get with?"  
"Yeah, who doesn't?"  
"Where am I?"  
"I don't disclose that. You're not the best not the worst." She got up out of bed. Her ass was red. I could see my hand print. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough. She went in her bag getting that cleaner.  
"Sorry when I squirt. It's everywhere." She sprayed the wet spot. It dried instantly.  
"What is that?"  
"Company secret." She smiled and pulled out some panties and got back in bed. It was kinda awkward. I thought she'd be speechless wanting to cuddle. Now she's looking at her phone.  
"Do you like to cuddle?"  
"Yes, when I know the guy. I don't cuddle with girls."  
"Oh."  
"Why? do you want to?" She said slightly laughing.  
"Nah, just asking." I lied. She shook her head and went back to her phone. I feel so vulnerable around her.

Selena's POV

John just fucked me into to Friday and he's still being weird. I don't know what to do with him.  
"You give really good head. Not a lot of girls have deep throated me."  
"Yeah, it came easy to me." John Cena on TV cool, confident, charming. John Cena talking to a short mixed girl awkward, weird, strange. He got up and put on his shorts from earlier.

John's POV

I went to the main part of the bus and called Randy. Maybe he'll know how to get Selena to open up.  
"What's up John?"  
"I fucked her."  
"Is she good? Her shit is tight huh? I bet she gives good head huh?" He sounds too excited.  
"Yeah all that shit. But I can't talk to her. My confidence disappears. She makes me feel hornswoggle size."  
"Dude I'm not Dr. Phil."  
"I know-"  
"Well she's not gonna be all nice and loving to you when you called her names-"  
"I called her a bitch in bed she was fine with it."  
"Yeah, it's sex. Girls like that shit. But when you're saying it in a hurtful way she'll be pissed. She loves sex talk to her about that."  
"That's like the only thing about her."  
"Just don't be a dickhead and put your two cents in everything."  
"I'll try."  
"Bye man, and don't call me for advice about women." He hung up. I sighed. This girl is a piece of work.

Selena's POV

I was laying in bed ready to go back to sleep. Best way to avoid this neanderthal. My eyes shut then I got a text. CM Punk. I'd never thought this man would ever text me. I've been a fan of his since ROH.  
'You dead?'  
**'No, Cena attempted though'**  
'You okay?'  
**'He dropped me and I landed on my bad elbow minus that I'm peachy fucking keen!'**  
'no more CeNation for you?'  
**'Yeah. I trust in Punk :)'**  
'Thank you for transferring over. I'll be sure you get a welcoming basket'  
**'Lol thanks. So what's up with you?'**  
'**Kofi just beat me on the 360'**  
'Ha! Did I freak you out by kissing Rosa?'  
'**No, I thought it was funny. I never thought she was into girls'**  
'Did you know I was bi?'  
**'I had a feeling. Kofi missed it HA!'**  
'lol poor guy. Did I scar Rhodes?'  
'**Yeah he was stuttering like he never seen girls make out before'**  
'Lol isn't he like 26?'  
**'I think so. Where do you live?'**  
'Beverly Hills. Why?'  
'**Oh fancy. Just wondering. Wanna move to Chicago? ;)'**  
'I lived there for 6 months I can't get with the weather me and wind big no no'  
'**You talkin bout my city?'**  
'No it's Kanye's city boo boo'  
**'Psh! Okay'**  
'Kidding I don't like your friend'  
'**Cena?'**  
'Yeah him'  
'**Give him a chance he's cool. You probably intimidate him'**  
'Me? Intimidate his big ass?'  
'**You're hot and you don't take shit. Just be nice to him he's going through a divorce'**  
'Okay I'll text ya later'

No later John came back in the room. Let me be nice.  
"Hi Sexy." I said waving he smiled and got back in bed.  
"Hey so what do you like better foreplay or actual sex?"  
"Hmm sex you?"  
"Me too."  
"That's good." I kissed him since he's trying to be nice.  
"I have to admit you're a very, very good kisser." I smiled.  
"Thanks, um I wasn't too rough with you was I?"  
"Hmm well I'm not into punishment sex."  
"Punishment?"  
"Yeah like they do the girls on Brazzers. I love rough sex, but you were very rough."  
"Can I try again?"  
"I'm yours all week baby." He smirked and kissed me.

John's POV

I kissed Selena's neck. She moaned and brought her body closer to mine. I squeezed her side. A gasp left her lips.  
"John go lower, baby." I kissed down her body. She giggled as I used my teeth to pull down her panties. I smiled as she laid down on the bed.  
Selena opened her legs for me. Her pussy was glistening. I eased my tongue out slowly licking her clit.  
"Mmm John." I wrapped my lips around her clit and started sucking on the hard nub. Selena's hand squeezed my head as I flicked my tongue on her clit. I put two fingers in her wet pussy.  
"John mmmm ah I'm cumming!" I pumped my fingers faster while licking all of her pussy not missing a spot. Her back arched of the bed as she came.  
"Mmm Selena. Taste so good." She pulled me up to her face and gave me a feverish kiss.  
"John, fuck me. Mmm please baby!"  
"Oh Selena." Her voice in ecstasy sounds so beautiful. I took off my shorts and entered her slowly. She threw her head back and wrapped her legs around my waist. I took a deep breath going deeper inside her.  
"Damn Selena. You feel so good baby." I rammed myself deep inside her. The sound of our skin slapping together was so amazing. Her moans were the hottest thing I've heard. Heavenly, but erotic.  
"Shit John so good baby. Mm keep going, baby." I grunted and kissed her. She bit at my bottom lip.  
"Bite me." She whimpered. I licked her bottom lip took a soft bit.

Selena's POV

John hits it so good. I wish he was more expressive though. I love getting talked dirty to.  
"Mmm John cum on me baby!" I could tell he was close from his panting.  
"Mmm baby fuck!" He pulled out and came on my stomach.  
"You okay?" I giggled. He was red and breathing hard.  
"Yeah, baby." John is so cute after sex. He laid down.  
"So where am I ranking now?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I smiled. He's actually top 3.  
"Higher. I just have the little things that I like that you don't do."  
"Like what?"  
"Nothing." He kissed my cheek.  
"Come on spill."  
"I like being talked dirty to. Like super dirty. Not many guys can. I also love being bit, but it's against company rules. They don't want use marked up."  
"Oh, so no hickies?"  
"I guess you can since you have me for a week."  
"Oh, so you wanna watch TV. Your choice." He handed me the remote.  
"You always watch this." I turned it to Oxygen.  
"I have to catch up since it's on the same time as Raw and they barely show marathons."  
"I'm happy you choose us over them."  
"I don't always." I bite my lip.  
"If the show loses steam I change channels. I'll come back towards the main event, if it's good."  
"What's one thing you would want use to change?"  
"I miss the crazy moments. Like Austin and the beer truck. Triple H marrying Stephanie. They don't have that now."  
"We're more reality based now."  
"A redneck driving a beer truck is believable if you ask me." He laughed and kissed my head. I can tell he wants to cuddle. I put his arm around my neck. He pulled me closer. I smiled and turned my attention to the TV.

John's POV

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about random stuff. We have a lot in common. I can talk to her about basketball and baseball for hours. She just doesn't like foot ball. We like the same shows. She gave me a little insight on her past. She lived in Trinidad until she was seven.  
"If you don't mind me asking. How did your parents start the company?" This should be good.  
"Well, Trinidad we are known for our beautiful culture and women. Men come to get mail order brides. But some come to just have sex. My dad arranged the meetings with the women and men. Then he realized how much money he could make in America. My parents moved first establishing everything then sent for me. My mom would find women who were willing to work for them and the company grew and grew to what it is now. They also brought women from the island. We own different things also. I convinced them to open sex stores." She blushed.  
"Dacosta is Trinidadian?"  
"Yes."  
"So do you work at the stores?"  
"No, I look over them though. We have three in LA. Four in Miami. Two in Chicago. One in New York. I just wanted them so I wouldn't have to pay for toys anymore. I'm obsessed with sex toys."  
"I know I looked in your bag."  
"What I like to please myself. I can give myself a orgasm without touching myself." I laughed.  
"How's that possible?"  
"Orgasmic breathing. You just relax and breath clenching your vaginal muscles until you cum."  
"You're just so sexual. The way you talk, walk. Even when you sleep your yawns sound like moans."  
"You watch me sleep?" She raised a eyebrow.  
"No- uh- just you-"  
"It's okay." She kissed me and got up.  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
"Can I join you?"  
"You said your bus right?" She smiled and went in the bathroom I wasn't far behind.

Selena's POV

I already love shower sex then John came along and made it 100 times better. We dried each other off and got dressed. I made dinner this time. This is the first time I've had sex with a client and spent a extended amount of time with them. Usually it's fuck, pay, leave.  
"Here you go, John." I sat his plate down in front of him.  
"Thank you." I sat down next to him.  
"So can we put all the mean words behind us? I'm sorry."  
"Yes, I'm sorry too." He held my hand. I felt a little uncomfortable, but I have to go with what he does.  
"How long have you had nipple piercings?"  
"3 years. You like them?"  
"Yes, you can pull them off, and I have a thing for nipples." He kissed my neck.  
"Can you dance?" He asked squeezing my thigh.  
"Of course. You want me to dance for you. I take lap dance classes back home."  
"No, no I-"  
"Come on it'll be fun." I smiled and took him to the bedroom. He sat on the bed smiling.  
"Do you like getting lap dances from strippers?" I asked looking for a song on my iPad.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"You'll love me then baby." I chose Strip by Chris Brown. John chuckled turning red.  
"Don't be embarrassed have some fun." I started grinding on him from behind. He immediately got hard. I turned around and straddled him. John was smiling from ear to ear. I saw his hand reach up then he put it down.  
"You can touch me John." He cupped my ass. I laughed and took off his shirt. He took off mine. I kissed him then turned around. John let out a husky groaned as I bent over taking off my shorts.  
"Fuck baby." I started grinding my naked body against his.  
"You need help with that?" I smiled looking at his erection.  
"Yes, baby. Make it wet for me." I got on my knees and pulled down his shorts.  
"I have to admit John. You're the biggest guy I've had." He smiled proudly.  
"You're the best girl I've had." I blushed and went to work.

John's POV

I ran my fingers through Selena hair. My dick was down her throat in seconds.  
"Give me some motivation baby." She said stroking my dick. I'm not really comfortable talking dirty. Liz always said that I'm bad at it.  
"I can't."  
"Aw, yes you can. Come on for me." She batted her eyelashes.  
"Take me back in that pretty mouth baby." She smiled and did so.  
"Show me how much you love this dick baby."  
"There you go."  
Selena gives great head. She deep throated me slobbering on my member.  
"Ah baby yeah. Keep going like this I'm gonna fuck you so hard!" She came up and swirled her tongue around the tip of my dick.  
"You like the taste of my pre cum huh?" She moaned and pulled away and started sucking and licking my balls.  
"Baby! Oomph. I'm cumming." I pulled her head up and let my cum shoot into her mouth.  
"Mmm and you taste good." She smiled and got up pushing me on the bed.  
"Do you like when girls ride you John?" Selena hovered over me. Her eyes look animalistic.  
"Yeah." My voice cracked.  
"Then you'll love me, baby." I could feel the dominance in her kiss. She pulled away.  
"God your sexy." I moaned. She smiled and lowered herself on my hard dick.  
"Mmm you feel so good in me John." She gasped. I held Selena's hips tightly as she rode me. God she's so good. She looks so sexy riding me. Her lips slightly parted from time to time biting her lip. I held her large bouncing tits.  
"Oh John! Ah god."  
"You like that dick in you baby? You lick this shit in you." I smirked.  
"Yeah baby mmmm so much!"  
"Say it to me, baby."  
"I love your dick baby. Best I've had." I'm so happy she's finally admitted it. I stopped her from hiding me. She whined. I started fucking her back.  
"John ah shit!" She wrapped her hands around my neck.  
"John I'm gonna Mmm squirt!"  
"Let go on me babe." She screamed as she squirted. I never thought that was sexy, but Selena looks so hot doing it.  
"Let me make you cum, baby." She said. I stopped pounding into her. She laid her body on mine and started bouncing her ass on my dick.  
"Selena baby I'm gonna cum." She kissed me. I clamped down on her fat ass as I came arching my back. Selena giggled and rolled off of me.  
"You okay?" She patted my head.  
"No, I never have this much sex. It's not good for my old heart." She laughed.  
"Don't worry. Once your done with me you'll have great stamina." We kissed.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She kissed my neck.  
"Ummm no. I would like to make out with you more though. I like that, and um that's it."  
"You're so timid when it comes to sex. What happened to "can I have the combination to your crap locker?" John Cena." I blushed.  
"He's here. You just intimidate when it comes to sex. Like you're a sex goddess and I'm… me."  
"Don't be like that. Just let go be free with me."  
"Okay."

Selena's POV

I kinda like John like this. He's like a innocent boy. By the end of this week I'll have him ready for his single life.  
"You wanna make out baby?" He smiled.  
"Yeah." We kissed. He's really good at this. I wonder if he can tie a cherry steam in a knot?  
I pulled away.  
"You taste like pussy." I laughed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, I like it." We made out for the rest of the night. I'm surprised John isn't hard because I'm dripping wet.  
John fell asleep. I notice him falling for me. It's hard because I do like him, but I can imagine dating him. He's so goodie goodie. I don't date bad boys, but most women like their man to be a little bad ass. John's like all American, apple pie. I'm not into those type of guys. Hopefully he realizes that I'm just her to be a escort, not a girlfriend.

**Sorry for being off the radar. I just lost my writing spark and I'm having a hard time managing these stories. I think next I'll be updating Mia's Wish because I write so many sexual stories I need a break and The Great One's Daughter because that's my personal favorite. Also if you read The Sitter, I only like writing that when I'm in the mood to write smut and I haven't been in a while. So give me sometime on that one.**


	5. Bad Girl

I Don't Need Saving

-Friday-

John's POV

Making breakfast for Selena part two. Well I just really had the bus driver stop at IHOP. I walked back in the bedroom. She's so sexy.  
"Baby, wake up." She opened her eyes.  
"Morning." She said. I leaned in and kissed her laying the tray on her lap.  
"Morning Beautiful."  
"Did you make this?" She asked poking the pancake.  
"Yeah, I promise I did good this time."  
"I'll be the judge of that." She took a bit of the pancake.  
"Good huh?"  
"Yep, I love IHOP."  
"Girl, what you talkin about?" I said slightly nervous.  
"I woke up when the bus stopped."  
"Damn, I wanted brownie points."  
"You don't need them. That dick is some good shit." I blushed.  
She finished eating.  
"So what's the plan for today?"  
"I have to workout."  
"You workout everyday?"  
"Yes, I got a good one in yesterday." I winked.  
"You want another?" She licked her lips.  
"If you want."  
"John, you don't be so soft. I'm yours for 2 more days. Let's get it the fuck in!" Damn only two? Shit I do not want her to leave.  
"Come here baby." I pulled her on top of me.  
"You want me to ride you again?" She purred taking her shirt off.  
"Yeah, reverse though."  
"Mmm want a good look of this ass huh baby?" She smacked it.  
"Fuck yeah!" Selena giggled and took my shirt off. As she kissed me my dick got hard.  
"Ride me, now!"  
"Anything you crave." She took off her red short shorts. I groaned as she turned around.  
"Damn baby." I squeezed and smacked her ass.  
"Damn John. Let me get on first, baby." I stopped. She slide down my dick.  
"Fuck you're so tight." I arched my back.  
"Gosh John. So sensitive. I haven't even done shit yet." She looked back at me blowing a kiss. Damn she makes me feel like a little boy.

Selena's POV

I was riding John's shit so good he couldn't even say my name.  
"Se-Se- Sel! Fuck!" I smiled seeing his toes permanently curled.  
"Smack my ass baby." John smacked it my ass. He does it so hard I gotta tell him leave that rough shit for the ring. He did it again.  
"John stop." I pushed his hand away. I'm not really into as much as I was now.

John's POV

Selena started going faster. Not in a I'm loving this way like she wants to get it over with.  
"Baby... slow mmm down." She sighed and slowed down. I started fucking her back I don't want to go down in her rankings.  
"John baby! Shit!" She held my hand digging her nails into my skin.  
"John damn baby! I'm cumming!"  
"Me too, Love!"

Selena's POV

Did he just call me Love? Guys give me thousands of pet names, but never Love. Not even British men and that's a common saying. I felt John cum. I had to fake a orgasm unfortunately. I've become use to it. A girl needs to now how to pull off a over the top fake orgasm in this company.  
"Selena you're the best." I got off of John. He was smiling like a idiot.  
"Thanks." I got up and went in the shower to clear my head.  
I feel like John's that boy from middle school that you were a little too nice to and now he likes you. I don't want to be all sweet and lead him on, but I don't want to be a bitch to him. He's too nice. As I washed my stomach John walked in.  
"You okay? You look confused." He said getting his shaving kit and tooth brush.  
"I'm fine." I hollered over the shower water.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date? After I finish my meeting." He smiled at me. I looked away.  
"Um that cost more and you'll have to pay it yourself."  
"So? Where do you wanna go?"  
"I never said yes." I said turning off the water. He frowned.  
"Oh, okay." I stepped out the shower.  
"I just don't want you spending all this money to take me to Red Lobster or something."  
"I don't mind. I really like you Selena." I sighed.  
"John, you've known me for barely even a week. We got on each others nerves for the first couple days. Now since we fucked you are head over heels."  
"Yeah,because you opened up to me-"  
"John, I told you where I grew up. That's not letting out the skeletons. If you got to know me you'd run for the hills." I walked past him get my towel.  
"Why?" He asked trying to cover his pitched tent.  
"I'm a bad girl. You're too goodie goodie."  
"I'm not as howdy dodie as I am on TV."  
"John, you're just not my type. I like my guys to have that bad ass factor about them. You're Superman. I wanna date Batman."  
"Oh, you like Phil now?" He said raising his voice.  
"No, dumb ass. I'm just saying. John, I don't want to string you along. I'm out Monday and I don't want you all pouty."  
"I'm not gonna be sad over you leaving. I'll miss the sex, that's for sure. But I'll find another girl, no problem." Oh, look who found his bad ass bone.  
"Good." I went in the bedroom.

John's POV

I can't find another girl. There's something about Selena that makes me want her. No other man or woman can have her. Only me.  
"I have to show you something." She took my hand.  
"You smack my ass too hard."  
"I thought you like it rough."  
"No, I love it. It's just… you hit so hard I lose my pace. It's like you're in the ring."  
"I'm sorry." She bent over my bed.  
"Smack it. Don't go all Incredible Hulk on a girl." I smiled and slapped her ass.  
"Mmm, very good. I know sometimes you're in the moment, but just know your strength." She turned around and stared at the hump in my jeans.  
"Someone wants more." She giggled and got on her knees. In seconds my pants were on the floor and my dick was down her throat.  
"Selena, go slow baby."  
"Oh you wanna feel my tongue work on your dick baby?" Her tongue softly licked the tip of my cock. Looking into her eyes is so intimidating. She kissed the slit sucking out my pre cum. I groaned as her mouth wrapped around the hard head. It seemed like forever before she had every inch of me in her mouth. I felt her tongue sneak out and lick my balls.  
"Selena baby." I rested my hand on her head. She gingerly came up then went back down.  
"Again baby, again." She came up more than the last time and went down. The feeling of my dick deep in her throat was so good. The way Selena fucks makes you want to take her to get any engagement store and let her get any ring she wants.  
"Damn John. You givin me challenge." She said catching her breath moving to my balls. She licked right on the spot that drives me crazy.  
"Sel- fffuu mmmm I'm cumming." She started jacking off me while sucking on the tip. Strands of my cum covered mouth and lips.  
"Oh my god baby." I said sitting on the ground my legs felt like jello. She licked her lips.  
"You're so cute after sex. Like you just had your first time." She crawled over to me. I stared at her breast. They were large and firm sat up so nicely.  
"You like?" She shook her chest making them jiggle. I blushed.  
"Yeah." She took my hand letting me squeeze one.  
"So soft." I moaned.  
"I know." We kissed.  
"You're a really nice guy John. I don't like being mean to you. But I can't help it. That's just me."  
"It's okay. You're so hot when you're mad." We kissed again. My phone started ringing.  
"Shit, I have meetings all day."  
"I promise to get you relaxed when you get back." She kissed my neck.  
"Mmm, okay." I stood up.  
"I should be back at 5. We're in Arizona. They have pretty good malls here." I said fixing my pants  
"Thanks, have a good day." She kissed me and handed me my wallet and phone.  
"Thanks, bye." Every time I leave her I get this weird feeling. Like when I leave my family after not seeing them for months. Shit why am I falling for this girl?

Selena's POV

I took another nap and woke up wanting to do something. I don't really want to go shopping and I'm not that horny.  
"Randy." I whispered to myself.  
I put on a cute little sundress on some sandals. My hair was in it's cute, natural waves. I pinned it up and decided just to do a shimmer pink lip gloss. I looked myself over in the mirror and called him.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Sexy. Its Me."  
"What up, girl?" He said cheerful.  
"Nothing, I'm board, alone, and looking very sexy."  
"Oh, same here." I laughed.  
"But if I see you. We're gonna fuck."  
"Oh, I was going to come by and see you. Maybe let you bit on my fingers."  
"You know you wrong right?" I giggled.  
"Sorry, please? John left me alone."  
"Okay come by."  
"Alright by Sexy." I hung up and left. I feel kind of bad for hooking up with John's best friend, but hell it's Randy fucking Orton. I may never get this chance again.

Randy's POV

I was cleaning up the bus a little before Alyssa came over. I heard a knock in the door.  
"Ay, baby." I said opening the door seeing… John.  
"You givin me pet names, Honey Bunches." I rolled my eyes.  
"What do you want?"  
"I'm falling for this chick man." He smiled.  
"Who?"  
"Selena."  
"Who?" He laughed.  
"Alyssa, her real name is Selena."  
"Oh, so you like her?"  
"Yeah, there's just something about her that makes me want to keep her forever." I felt kind of awkward.  
"And I just wanted to say thank you man. If you didn't tell me to give her a chance I probably wouldn't be this happy. She does get on my nerves, but she looks so sexy when she's mad. I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can hit the bar."  
"Um yeah." He smiled and left.  
Shit, John's my boy, but damn Selena is fine. I'm trying to justify this by thinking back to our wilder days when John took a girl I was going to hook up with and had a threesome. John can't get that mad. We're just going to have sex. It's not like I want to date her. On top of that I'm getting John's sloppy seconds. Nothings wrong with that.  
Fuck I can't do this. Now my conscious wants to kick in. Why couldn't he like Kelly? I would rather put my dick in a cesspool than Kelly's shit.

Selena's POV

I was walking to Randy's bus when someone grabbed my ass. I turned around seeing Rosa.  
"Hey baby." She said waving.  
"Hey Girl. I'm so sorry about the other night."  
"Its okay. Maybe you can make it up to me?" She wrapped her arms around my waist.  
"Mm, let me see." We kissed. There's just something about kissing a girl I'll always love.  
"My damn girl. I love your lips." Rosa said grabbing my ass.  
"Thanks, I have to go see Randy."  
"Oh, he's sexy."  
"I know. I get the full package Monday."  
"Oh, lucky girl."  
"I know. See ya later." I walked off and found Randy's bus. He was outside smoking a cigarette. Not cute.  
"Hi Randy." I said hugging him holding back my cough.  
"Hey."  
"Stressed?" I asked as he took a long drag. He watched the smoke leave his lips.  
"Nah, just thinking." I stood next to him.  
"You look conflicted."  
"I am. John talked to me earlier."  
"What he say?" I sighed.  
"That he really likes you and thanked me for helping him see the light."  
"Oh, your conscious messing with you."  
"Yes, do get me wrong you're drop dead gorgeous, but John has had my back for years. I can't do him like that."  
"I understand. That's nice of you. Most guys wouldn't do that."  
"I have my nice moments." He stomped out his cigarettes and handed me the pack.  
"Throw that away please."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Mind if I get one more bite in?"  
"All yours." I raised my hand to his lips. He bit and sucked my middle fingers. John really fucked up a good thing.  
"Let me stop before I regret something." He laughed.  
"Aw, okay. Let me go. This shirt fittin' you too right."  
"You think?" He smiled.  
"Yeah." I smiled.  
"Selena, you too cute. Stop." I laughed.  
"Alright let me get a hug though." He laughed and hugged me.  
"You're so small."  
"With big personality." I pulled away and covered my eyes.  
"I gotta go. Can't look at you." He grabbed my ass.  
"Randy!"  
"That wasn't me!" He chuckled.  
"Okaaayy bye." I walked back to John's bus. This is awkward. John just isn't my type. I've dealt with guys liking me and me not liking them back, but John is so sweet. It's like stabbing a teddy bear. Only two more days I'll think of something to make him realize I'm not the one for him. He needs a blonde, all American girl that likes to make apple pie or some shit.

John's POV

That meeting felt like forever. As soon as I got out I made my way to the bus to see Selena. I saw Rosa so I had to apologize personally.  
"Hey Rosa."  
"Hola John."  
"I'm sorry for putting my hands on you. That's was rude of me."  
"John you barely throw me."  
"But still I shouldn't have touched you."  
"It's okay. I'm just happy you that you're letting her do her own thing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's getting with Randy."  
"What?!" I felt a strange combination of a pain in my heart and the veins popping in my neck and fist.  
"She just told me. Calm down John."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry if that upset you."  
"Not your fault." I walked off in anger. Randy's a heartless son of a bitch.  
I got back on the bus. Selena was on her iPad.  
"Hey Big Boy." She smiled. I just gave her a dirty look and went in my bedroom closing the door behind me.  
A little while later she knocked on the door.  
"John, you good?" Yeah, I'm happy about her sucking Randy's dick later. I didn't answer.  
"On your period again?" She laughed.  
"Selena, leave me alone."  
"Okay, whatever." I went to sleep. This chick is wearing me thin.

Selena's POV

John has been in his room for a hour now. I'm super bored and horny. I think he can help me with that. I opened the bedroom door. He was fast asleep.  
"John." I tapped his shoulder. He snored a little louder. I kissed his cheek.  
"John, baby." He groaned and woke up.  
"What?" He asked harshly.  
"What's wrong? That meeting stress you?"  
"No." I rubbed his chest.  
"You sure?"  
"Be honest with me. Do you have a feelings for Randy?" I raised a eyebrow.  
"No, I'd fuck him he's fine as hell." He pushed me off of him.  
"What was the for?"  
"You know I like you. Then you say that."  
"You like the sex, not me. We are either fucking or fighting. One minute you callin me baby and the next I'm a bitch." Someone knocked on the door.  
"Move." He said pushing past me.  
"What do you want?" I walked to the entrance. Randy was holding up my bracelet.  
"Here." He threw it to me.  
"You left it." John growled and got off the bus.  
"What's the problem?" John didn't answer just punched him straight in the face. Randy feel back then came at him.  
"STOP!" John throw Randy against the bus. Randy kneed him in the stomach. I tried to pull them away from each other, but that's nearly impossible. I got in between them hoping John wouldn't swing on me.  
"STOP! STOP!" I screamed at John. Randy stopped.  
"John!" I tried to grab his wrist. He punched my hand up against the bus.  
"OW!" My hand felt like it was in a million little pieces.  
"John! She's a female man!" I looked up at John, my eyes filled with tears.  
"Selena, I'm-"  
"Shut up! You're such a asshole!"  
"Me? You two were going to fuck each other Monday! Randy you know I like her!"  
"Randy was going to until you told him you liked me! He canceled on me! Because you told him you have feelings for me!"  
"What?"  
"I wasn't going to do that. She came over a little while ago so I could tell her. I just came back to give her the bracelet that she lost."  
The pain in my hand was so intense I wanted to cry. I couldn't hold back the pain. I started crying the pain was unbearable.  
"Selena? You okay?" John touched my arm.  
"You probably broke my hand! You asshole! I swear I'm done with you!" I ran off. Where? I don't know.

Randy's POV

John had a lost look on his face.  
"Nice." I said.  
"Shut up. You never shouldn't have flirted with her."  
"You didn't even like her! You fucking put your hands on me again I'll whoop your ass. Oh, and wipe that blood off your lip." Selena is going to fucking leave now.

Selena's POV

My hand is on fire. I can't call a ambulance I left my phone and money on that bus.  
I was sitting in some random park. Waiting for the pain to stop.  
"Selena?" I turned around. It was Punk.  
"Yeah."  
"What's wrong?" He was a little out of breath.  
"Some stupid shit. Ow!" He looked at my hand.  
"Damn what happened?" It was purple and green, swollen, my knuckles are bleeding.  
"It's a long, complicated story."  
"I've probably heard worst." I gave him the full details from the minute I met Randy to me sitting on this bench.  
"That's fucked up. I've never seen John like that."  
"I'm leaving. I just need to get back on that bus to get my purse."  
"No, I'll take you to a doctor."  
"I hate doctors. They'll just wrap me you and give me a ass load if painkillers."  
"I've seen how to fix a broken hand of the Indy scene thousands of times. Let me do some stuff to it and tomorrow I'll take you to the WWE Trainers."  
"Okay, sorry for messing up your work out."  
"You didn't. Come on." He got us a cab. When we got in he started wiping my tears.  
"You sure you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow, tonight if I can find a plane ticket."  
"Why don't you just ride with me?"  
"No, John will want to fight you too. I've just created problems for people."  
"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's John who's making it hard for himself. I just don't want you with a nasty taste in your mouth."  
"I'm not. Just a fucked up elbow and hand that's all." He sighed.  
"I still like you and Randy and Cody. John is a asshole. That's it."  
"He has moments."  
"I can tell." He put his arm around me.  
We got back to his bus.  
"Sit right there. I'll find a first aid kit."  
"Okay." I smiled. He came back with a box and a water.  
"Here." He handed me the bottle.  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome, let me see." He examined my hand.  
"You really should go to a doctor. I hate them too, but you need it."  
"I know just give me some ice please."  
He got me ice.  
"You still sexy." I blushed.  
"Thank you. I see you like comics." There were comics lying around everywhere.  
"Yeah, I'm reading a Batman graphic novel right now."  
"Is my girl in it?"  
"Who?"  
"Selina Kyle." He laughed.  
"You do remind me of her. Seductive, mysterious."  
"Sexual voice." He laughed.  
"Has your voice always been like that?"  
"Yes, I don't know why." I smiled.  
"You'd be a sexy Catwoman."  
"Would you be my Batman?" I touched his hand.  
"I'll be anything you want me to be." That piercing is tempting me. I placed my good hand on the back of his neck. I kissed Punk slowly. He's a really good kisser. So soft it's not what I was expecting.  
"Selena." He said pulling away.  
"You're so sexy. I can't resist." He smirked.  
"I was really frustrated earlier. You're easing it." I kissed his neck.  
"Selena, no. I really like you, but I can't." I sighed.  
"Why are all good guys?"  
"Trust me its hard to say no. You reminded me more of Spider Woman. You are so tempting. Men just throw themselves at you."  
"I think I'm going to leave."  
"Let me walk you."  
"No, thanks for the ice though." He hugged me.

It was dark outside. I had to walk a good way to John's bus. I hurried and got to his bus. When I stepped on no one was there.  
"Good." I hurried and grabbed my phone. I found a plane back to LA. I'll be home in a nice, warm bubble bath. As I packed my things I heard the door open.  
"Shit."  
"Selena!" John ran to me.  
"I've been looking for you. Are you okay?" I stayed quiet and continued packing.  
"Hello?" He doesn't exist.  
"Selena, let me take you to get your hand checked." He reached out to touch me.  
"You touch me I'll call the police." I hissed.  
"What's wrong with you." I stood up.  
"There is nothing wrong with me! It's you! You fucking Neanderthal! I'm tired of you! You've disrespected me! You hurt me! My elbow is out of whack! My hand looks like something out of a creature feature! I'm done John! Have a fucked life!" I grabbed my bags.  
"It's better than a life of getting fucked."

John's POV

This is the part where she whips around and slaps me. But she kept walking.  
"Wait! Selena!" I grabbed her from behind.  
"John, don't touch me!" She cried. I turned her around. She was crying.  
"John! Stop please." She pleaded. I put her down.  
"Let me go. Just please. John I'm begging."  
"I'm sorry. I just don't know what you want from me. I don't know if you want me to be a bad boy, a good guy."  
"John, you're in your thirties. Be yourself. You should know how that is by now. Everyone tells me you're a nice guy. I can see that. But when you have these mood swings I can't believe them. You fought your bestfriend that you've known for ten years for a girl that you've known for less than 10 days. John, you're going through a hard time right now. I'm not helping."  
"Please, give me a chance. Let me show you the man I can be."  
"John, n-"  
"One chance. If it doesn't work out I'll leave." She sighed.  
"Okay, but my arm is killing me. I'm leaving."  
"I'll take you to the doctor."  
"Okay, I'll need someone to drive."

I drove Selena to a quick care. Sitting in the waiting room I felt the guilt eating at me.  
"Thank you, Doctor." Selena smiled. The nurse gave her some papers and she walked towards me. She had a splint on her pinky finger. Her hand to her elbow was wrapped up.  
"Thanks, for the souvenir John." She said getting her purse from off my lap.  
"I'm sorry. Do you need meds?"  
"Pain killers. I may need surgery in my arm again."  
"I'll p-"  
"Just drive me to CVS or something."  
I drove her to a CVS. She was waiting for to get her pills. I decided to get her somethings she may like.  
"John, where did you go?" She asked seeing me standing by the entrance.  
"Got you some stuff."

Selena's POV

I opened the gift bag. He got me a teddy bear, chocolates, a fake rose with a teddy bear on it, a puppy stuff animal, gum, a Starbucks gift card, and a pen with a laser pointer on it.  
"I know it's random, but I feel really bad for what I said and did."

John's POV

"I know you do." She patted my cheek.  
"Carry this for me please?" She handed me her purse and gifts.  
"Thank you." We walked to my rental.  
"I got you something. Go in my purse." She smirked. I went in her purse and pulled out condoms, lots of condoms.  
"You're welcome."  
"Where's the receipt?"  
"They don't give you those when you steal stuff."  
"Selena!"  
"John! YOLO steal contraception."  
"I- what?"  
"Never mind. Come on."

We got back to my bus. Selena and I changed into our pjs.  
"Sorry about today." I said laying down in bed.  
"Yeah, you said that a million times." She had to sleep facing me due to her arm.  
"I'm going to have nightmares now from staring at you."  
"More like wet dreams baby."  
"Oh yes, a wet dream of you damn there shattering my hand. How erotic." He rolled his eyes and turned over.  
"Thank you. Good night."  
"Night." He turned the light off.  
I was dozing off when I felt him turn over.  
"John." I warned. He replied with a long snore. His large arm wrapped around my neck. He may get on my last nerve, but he's really good to cuddle with. I put one of my legs over his.  
I don't know how I feel about this. I'm not good in relationships. I don't want to hurt John.

**Sorry for not updating this story. I just lost inspiration. But I know where I want to take it now so it'll be updated more often. For everyone wondering about The Sitter I'll update it soon. I lost inspiration with that one too, but I'll bring it back since so many people miss it.  
Anything else? Oh! From this point the story gets muy raunchy. You have been warned.**


End file.
